


Oblivious

by Av-ra Kedavra (AstoriaLovegood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bondage, Dumbledore is dumb, Fluff and Smut, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Jape, Kinky, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew sucks honestly, Smut, Under 18, Young Severus Snape, a broken statue, sex in the snow is probably not healthy, we wrote this over text, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaLovegood/pseuds/Av-ra%20Kedavra
Summary: -A small fire danced upon a pile of ashen logs of wood in the stone fireplace. A group of 6th year students sat in a circle in a more secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius smirked as he looked around the room. It was his turn to spin the bottle, and he knew exactly who he wanted to kiss. He reached out, and gave the bottle a spin, whispering a spell, and making the wand motion needed.As Sirius expected, the bottle landed on Remus...-It was Prongs’ turn to spin, and when it came to a stop, it was pointing at his mortal enemy, Snivellus.What. The. Actual. Fuck.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jape does not sound appealing, but give it a go... you might fall in love along the way...  
We've written this story over text, so give us a break it might not the best formatting.  
Lots of smut!  
(Italics with strikethrough are little 'authors notes')

A small fire danced upon a pile of ashen logs of wood in the stone fireplace. A group of 6th year students sat in a circle in a more secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius smirked as he looked around the room. It was his turn to spin the bottle, and he knew exactly who he wanted to kiss. He reached out, and gave the bottle a spin, whispering a spell, and making the wand motion needed. 

As Sirius expected, the bottle landed on Remus...

***

Remus’ face blanched as the bottle landed on him. He had seen the almost imperceptible move Pads made with is wand. For a moment, he panicked. How could they know about his crush?! Sirius paid close attention to Remus' face. He got shit sometimes for being oblivious, but he paid attention to things that mattered. 

"You alright over there, Moony?" he called out to the other boy. 

"...Yeah.”

"I'll think you'll feel better over here, you wanker.” 

Sirius watched as Remus blushed, internally smirking at the effect he had on him. Remus slowly crawled across the distance of about two people in the circle, before he stopped in front of Sirius. He was even more attractive up close. His vigorous scarring gave him a rugged, more mysterious look. It was sexy as hell, and part of the reason that Sirius wanted him so badly. Among other things of course… Sirius pulled the shorter boy to his feet, and dragged him out of the common room and around the corner into the stairwell to the dorms. Sirius took Moony's hand, and led him up into the dorms, shutting the door behind them.

"Er Pads?" Remus questioned. 

"Hmm?"

"Did you... rig the bottle...?" Sirius smirked, "I'll guess you'll never know, Moony. And seeing this is 7 minutes in heaven after all, perhaps we should kiss..." 

He trailed off, looking intently into Remus' eyes. Moony's cheeks turned pink, and he took a step closer. They were now merely inches apart. Sirius moved his head closer, a silent invitation for a kiss. It was all up to Remus now.

***

Remus stared into the rich brown eyes of his friend, debating if he should just go for it and capture his lips... their faces were only inches apart, he could just move a few inches closer and kiss the other boys lips like he’d wanted to since the start of the year…

Remus hesitated for a bit too long, and Padfoot took it the wrong way. 

"Sorry..." he mumbled, stepping back and looking ashamed. 

"What- No Padfoot!" Remus almost shouted out at Sirius, "I-I do want to kiss you." 

He was too afraid to look up at the other boy, scared of what he might see in his face. All the longing... A brown hand lifted up his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Sirius let out a dazzling smile, and leaned down to press his lips against his own.

They kissed for what felt like hours, Sirius’ lips softer than he anticipated. Remus had never kissed anyone before, always believing that he was just waiting for the right girl. Remus let out a chuckle and Sirius smiled as he hugged him, Moony was nuzzling his chest for christs sake! 

"What does that mean for us, Pads?" Remus asked, muffled. 

"Whatever you want it to mean. I would like for us to be... boyfriends, but we don't have to be... whatever you want!"

Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes, "I've never even thought about being with anyone let alone another man... this is so new and I wanna take it slow... buy me a butterbeer first and then we'll see.”

Sirius smiled again, "Wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend then?" Remus smiled and nodded.

“Do we have to go back yet?”

“We do if we want to see James and Snivellus get it on. I may have charmed the bottle...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know this isn't a well known ship, but we promise you it's real... Smut warning!

It was Prongs’ turn to spin, and when it came to a stop, it was pointing at his mortal enemy, Snivellus. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“Sirius Orion Black, you fucker!” he yelled, standing up abruptly before turning slowly to Snape. He had seen Sirius rig the bottle, and he had thought it was funny. Until it messed with him though… 

***

Severus was definitely not pleased with this turn of events. He sent a quick death glare in Lily’s general direction for dragging him here, in the Gryffindor common room for ‘drinking games’. Except there was no alcohol. Damn those Gryffindors and their false advertising... 

"Well, Snivellus, I guess we have to do this. Get handsy and I'll fucking kill you." 

Severus rolled his eyes. 

"Um guys I think you should just kiss instead of doing the whole ‘7 minutes in heaven’ thing. This is too funny to miss out," Lily chirped out, really not helping the horrific situation.

He begrudgingly stood up, refusing to move, and making that fucker come to him. When they were standing a few inches apart, sending each other death glares, another voice spoke. 

"Has to be for 5 seconds!" 

***

Fucking Sirius.

James watched as the other boy apprehensively stood up. As much as he and his friends teased him, he seemed to be using a better shampoo recently (probably courtesy of Lily). James took his time, moving purposefully, shaking his hips slightly. As he approached the Slytherin boy, he stepped forward and quickly grabbed his collar. He pressed his lips to the other tentatively, keeping this kiss light before the Slytherin seemed to find use of his hands, thrusting them forward and grabbing James by the back of the hair. He tilted his head back and harshly kissed the Gryffindor before pushing him back to the floor, and sitting down. 

“I refuse to be known as the submissive to the ‘Lord James Potter’” he spat the last words out.

"You assume I want your 'submission', you slimy twat!"

He was gonna fucking kill Sirius. He turned and stalked away, walking over to <strike>_(traitor fucking hate him)_</strike> Peter. He glanced over at Sirius, about to give him an earful, when he noticed how pleased with himself he was. Not just a 'I made James kiss Snape' pleased, and goofy sort of pleased... He'd have to pester Sirius later, and get his revenge at the same time.

***

“Prongs, I reckon... you should use this as a prank! I mean what better is there than to expose him to all his friends...” Wormtail <strike>_(fucker can fuck off he got Sirius and Remus and James killed I hate the miserable bastard)_ </strike> offered. 

“You mean, out him as gay... manipulate his emotions? I don’t really want to do that...” James worried, looking miserable, “For all the times he’s hurt Lily, calling her a mudblood… I suppose he does deserve it that miserable git.” James finished just as his other two mates came over.

"Woah Prongs slow down there!"

James looked up at Sirius. "I can't believe you made me kiss him!" 

"First of all, there's no proof that it was me,” Sirius winked, “And second you can't fuck with someones sexuality or out them. Don't be a prat." 

James looked conflicted, and Peter, <strike>_(AH FUCKING DIE)_ </strike>spoke up; "Well he has insulted Lily before and he just made fun of you. He deserves it." 

Remus looked at Wormtail with disgust, "Who even are you anymore Peter? This is completely out of character!" 

"Maybe I'm just trying to help James get revenge on Snape!" 

Sirius intervened, "It's wrong. There are other, more fun ways to fuck with Snivellous." 

James looked like he agreed with him, so job done. Fucking with someone sexuality is fucked up. And maybe so was Peter… “Hey mate, why the actual fuck did you rig that bottle?” 

“Okay can I intervene here and say that Pads was just steering you on the right course, did you know Lily has a thing for m/m?” Remus interjected, giving Sirius a look that said ‘you’ll thank me later when you aren’t sneezing quails’.

James paused in thought for a moment. “Well fine. But what will we do about revenge for the comment he made?”

"Show him who's boss. We all know you want to. We all saw that kiss," Sirius couldn't help but say. 

Too good. A hint of truth? Perhaps. James gave him a thunderous look, "I'm gonna ignore that innuendo and assume you mean utterly humiliate him." 

Remus interjected, "Lily doesn't like that. She wants you two to be friends, so in all seriousness, you could be. All for Lily of course." 

James looked like he was actually considering it, and it was too much for Sirius. He wanted to burst out laughing, but managed to barely control himself when Moony gave him ‘A Look’ again. Remus was quite obviously lying, and the fact that James believed him gave some insight about how he _ really _felt about Snape.

  
***

James rushed out of the Gryffindor common room in pursuit of the boy he just made out with. He was going to find him to try his best to befriend him, for Lily. Begrudgingly, as he rounded into the Slytherin corridor, he called out to the git. 

“Snivellus, wait up!” The Slytherin didn’t answer, just whispered the password to the snake statue guarding the entrance. “Severus! You fuck-wit look at me!” 

<strike> _ (Okay holding the thought there I’m not entirely sure if Snape left the party? Whatever that’s canon now) _ </strike> The Slytherin turned his head slowly, making James wait excruciating seconds before they made eye contact. 

“What do you want, Potter?” he spat, taking a step towards the Gryffindor. 

“Look, Lily wants me to stop being an ass to you but I don’t know how much more of you I can take.” 

James turned to leave, but Snape stopped him. “Oh I’m sure it’s a lot more than you think...”

James stopped in his tracks. Did Snivellus just imply that? How dare he assume that he wouldn't dom! "Bold of you to assume that I'd sub, Snivellus!" 

Snape sneered, "I could make you a sub any day." 

"Oh really? Try me." 

"Oh you'll try me on for size alright!"

“I’m not fucking you in the middle of the corridor Snivellus!” James exclaimed.

“Who said I was asking?" He paused for a moment, "And you’ll call me Master.” The Slytherin stated sharply. 

“I will do no such fucking thing Snivellus! I hate you!” 

“Why come after me then, Potter?” 

At that statement, James shoved Snape up against the wall in anger, his forearm pressing against the Slytherin's throat. 

“I’m going to take a wild leap... and say the boner sticking into my leg is the reason.”

“Potter...” he growled, before flipping a stunned Potter around, back against the wall.

"Hold up - I'm not a sub." Snape laughed at his words.

"Of course you are, you arrogant prick. Now do you want this or not?" James spluttered. 

"Only if next time I get to be in charge." 

"Fine by me." Snape reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. 

"What if someone sees us, Snivellus?" 

"It's Master, and I already put up wards." 

He hadn’t seen that but nonetheless he shut up, and just let stupid Snape pull down his boxers. 

"I can't be the only one naked!" 

"Well of course, how else will you realise how much of a sub you are if I'm not partly naked?" 

He heard the zipper on Snape's pants go down, and his dick twitched with anticipation.

Severus was painfully hard, and couldn’t wait much longer. James was still fumbling with his words so Snape saved him the trouble and turned him roughly to face the sandstone wall. Prongs braced himself against the wall as the Slytherin pressed himself against his back. “I fucking hate you Gryffindor. You always embarrass me in front of Lucius. You make a fool out of me, but you look so tasty.” 

James cried out as he was harshly thrust into. “Snivellus I hate your fucking hair and how you always look so good...” 

“It’s Master. And don’t you forget that…”

"I'm sure you won't let me forget it." James quipped, sarcastically.

"How very perceptive of you, you fucking wanker."

Severus reached his hand around as he thrust, and grabbed onto Potter’s dick. He started moving his hand back and forth, all the while, continuing to thrust into Potter. 

"I fucking hate your dumb nickname. Who calls themselves Prongs?" 

“At least I don't have greasy fucking hair!" They both moaned as Severus kept thrusting.

Potter cried out as he came into his hand. "_Master!_" 

Severus almost stopped moving at this, but he was too far along. "Disgusting, Potter," he breathed, before he came as well.

Severus rushed to reclothe himself, James’ screams echoing in his mind. He whispered the password to the statue and scrambled inside, leaving the half naked Potter standing alone.

James couldn’t believe he’d said that. He actually called **Snivellus** master! He pulled up his pants and made his way back to Gryffindor tower, having an internal crisis. What the actual fuck had he done!?! Had he just **SUBMITTED** to Snivellus? Something was seriously messed up in the world. He needed to somehow cleanse himself of that... utter bitch. As he walked back to the Gryffindor tower, he winced. He was gonna get his revenge on Snivellus, and it was not going to be pretty. Why did he call him master?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Got the idea for the chapter breaks from 'Des98', go check them out. We really love their 'The much better, Dursley's can fuck off, Slytherins are people too AU' series!)  
Smut ahead... again... sorry not sorry? :)

“Pads, Pads, Pads! Wake up!” Remus called, shaking his (boy?)friend awake. 

“Huh? Oh shit it’s Hogsmeade weekend! I have to be perfect for you Re!” Sirius rushed into the bathroom and started fiddling with things haphazardly. 

“Calm down Padfoot, we’ve still got 20 mins,” Remus tried to placate him. 

“Not enough!” 

Remus sighed at Sirius’ words and walked back into the dorm, giving up.

25 minutes later, Sirius came out of the bathroom wearing a button up shirt and slacks with a maroon coat draped over his arm. His hair was perfectly styled as usual, and Remus couldn’t help but stare at him. Padfoot let out a small chuckle before grabbing Remus and dragging him out of Gryffindor tower.

***

Sirius couldn't believe he had slept in! This day was meant to go perfectly and cement his budding relationship with Moony. At least his hair looked perfect. His saving grace. 

"Geez Sirius, slow down!" Remus called out from behind. 

"Sorry Moony, but there's so much to do and not enough day! I can't slow down and neither can you." 

Moony chuckled, "Okay then Padfoot, have it your way." Sirius dragged Remus down all the way to the courtyard, to where the students leaving for Hogsmeade weekend. They got their names checked off with Filch, and made their way down the path to the Wizarding village.

***

Remus followed quickly behind as Sirius dragged him toward the Three Broomsticks. It was always crowded, so they were lucky that James and Peter got a table with Lily and a couple of other students from other years. Remus slipped in beside James as Padfoot accio’d some fire whiskey. James quickly got hammered, which worried Remus. They spent a couple of hours chatting and trash talking the Slytherins (and some choice teachers)_. _ Sirius excused his drunken self and his now guardian - Remus - from the table to continue their ‘date’.

***

Sirius, in his drunken state thought it would be a good idea to take Remus back to school, and into the Forbidden Forest. They made their way up to the school, Remus was half carrying him. When they got to the edge of the forest, Sirius changed into his animagus form. 

"Padfoot, what the flip,” Remus cried, dropping him. 

Sirius just barked in response, and ran into the depths of the forest, Moony blindly following him. Sirius stopped running when he got to the edge of a clearing. He turned human, and spun around to grin at Remus. He pointed up at Fawkes, who seemed to be motioning for them to follow. Remus stared in shock.

[THE HOUSE ELVES CHASE MRS NORRIS OUT OF THE KITCHEN - SHE ALWAYS STEALS THE FOOD. THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WITH FILCH]

James was absolutely hammered. He stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks as the rest of the crowd dispersed. He made his way back to the school a different route, past the Whomping Willow (only just managing to shake Peter). As he passed the shrieking shack, he spied Snivellus. That fucker. In his inebriated state, he decided it would be a good idea to approach him…

[HAGRID FALLS ASLEEP IN HIS HUT AFTER SPENDING HOURS TIRELESSLY PRACTICING MAGIC WITH HIS ‘PINK UMBRELLA’]

"What the fuck?" Sirius looked at Remus in shock. He had never heard the man swear before, and it was slightly unsettling. 

"Why else would I randomly run into the forest?" 

"Um because you're drunk out of your fucking mind." 

"How else would I get through today? I didn't want to mess this up. Also I'm not THAT drunk." 

Moony scoffed and begun to say something, but he didn't hear it, as his vision went black, and he passed out.

[LUCIUS DAYDREAMS ABOUT SNAPE, HE MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. POSSIBLY. PLEASE KEEP IT QUIET FOR US.]

“What the fuck are _ you _ doing here _ Snivellus _?” James spat out, tripping on a stick as he walked down the hill to the shack. 

Snape was lying on his back on the roof, drawing patterns in the snow below with his wand. As he looked down to see Potter, he dumped a bucketload of snow onto him. 

“Phooooooof, Snivel-lus,” he sneezed, before using Wingardium Leviosa <strike>_ (is it possible to do it on oneself?)_</strike> to levitate himself to Snape. 

“What are you doing here, Potter?” 

“What are _ you _ doing here, Snivellus?” 

“Well that fucking stunt your friend pulled making us kiss has fucking disrupted my social life.” 

“Snivellus you didn’t _ have _ a social life to begin with!” James laughed, lying down next to the Slytherin. 

“It’s Master, I thought you’d **come ** to realise that by now?” <strike> _ (Ooooh throwing punches) _ </strike>

At that comment, James was enraged, and tackled Snape down, pinning him to the roof. He couldn’t resist it, the temptation was too strong. He leaned down and angrily kissed Snape, biting his lip harshly, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. Snivellus let out a growling moan, and flipped them over, so that James was on his back. 

"No **I'm** the dom. **I’m** Master, remember? '_Oh master, please..._'" he imitated, "Fucking pathetic Potter,” Snape snarled, “Now shut up and let me fuck you." 

Somehow, James felt the urge to obey, and hated himself for it. But, he stayed shut up. Snivellus kissed him again, harsh and angry. James felt himself go hard, and could feel Snape's dick pressing into his thigh. Severus held the other man’s hands above his head, nails biting into his wrists. James knew he shouldn’t be there, and he was more pissed at the way he just let Snivellus control him than the man himself. 

“You know I hate you right?” he said in between moans as Snape rolled his hips against his own. 

“I think you should leave Potter. You’re drunk off your ass, just go home and rethink.” 

“I’m not fucking leaving until you give me what I came here for.” 

Snape bent his head down and nibbled at James’ jaw, at the same time as thrusting his hips down roughly, “You mean this?”

James bit back a moan, as Snivellus ground against him. For a moment he was so consumed with lust, that he forgot he was meant to hate Snivellus. "Yes, yes, that’s what I want," James panted out. 

"Call me Master and then I'll give it to you, you desperate, pathetic, sad excuse of a man." Snape spat at him, but continued his ministrations.

"Why do you make this so difficult?" Snape kept grinding on him, and it was driving him crazy. "Fine! _ Master _... I want this." 

Snape didn't say anything, just picked up his wand and made their clothes disappear. He briefly worried about the snow that was surrounding them, but forced it out of his head as Snape roughly kissed him, consuming his thoughts.

“Oh God... please more!” James cried, weakly thrusting his hips up. 

There wasn’t any room to move, he was completely at the mercy of the fucking aggravating Slytherin on top of him. 

“You’re so eager, so thirsty for me aren’t you, Gryffindor? Look me in the eyes as I fill you". <strike> _ (this is so weird to write like what the actual fuck_</strike><strike>)</strike>

Severus took him from the front, not even bothering to prepare his asshole as he roughly thrust into the moaning Gryffindor. 

“Why you are such an arse Snivellus!” James exclaimed breathily, and Severus stilled completely. 

“You know how to address me, Potter.” 

James snorted in frustration as the other man didn’t make a move to continue. 

“Fine _ Master _ please keep going...” he said mockingly. 

“I demand respect.” Severus seethed, squeezing his balls, causing James to writhe in a mixture of pleasure and pain. <strike></strike>

“Master... I beg you!” he cried.

"You still haven't learnt your lesson _ Prongs _" 

"Only my friends call me Prongs, and you're no friend of mine." 

James winced as Snape thrust into him. 

"No, I'm your M_aster_ if you want this to keep happening, you have to accept it." <strike>_(icky)_ </strike> Snape kept thrusting into him, making him cry out. 

"What's the matter? Want more? Even more pathetic that at first glance." 

"Faster!" 

"Faster _ who _?" 

James gritted his teeth. He needed this, "Faster _please_ Master." 

Snivellus thrust harder and harder. That was all it took to make him come. He wasn't gonna say it. Not again. Oh Merlin please not again... He cried out, "Master!" He couldn't help it.

He felt Snape come inside him <strike>_ (ewwwwww)_</strike>, and started internally freaking out. Again.

“I’m less drunk now, and freezing cold at the same time as being sweaty...” James thought out loud. 

***

“Now you’re not drunk, do you regret this?” Severus asked, caught in a rare moment of actual emotion. 

“Of course I should regret this, I hate you! But I don’t which is why I hate you even more!” 

“I hate you too,” Severus said blankly, spelling their clothes back. 

He rolled over onto his back next to James, and the Gryffindor put his head on Severus’ chest, where they stayed until it was time to go back to the school. _ (<strike>Wow that bonding I’m not entirely sure).</strike> _

[A HUFFLEPUFF PARTY WAS HOSTED AND THE ELVES WERE INVITED. THEY, OF COURSE, BROUGHT THE CAKE.] 

Sirius came too on a dusty wooden floor. "Um, Moony? Where are we?" 

"We're in a tree house, if you can believe it. Fawkes gave us permission to use it, I think. I'm not really sure what this place is." 

Sirius was still slightly delusional, and he flirted when he was delusional. Sirius didn't like to think of it as a flaw, more of a Moony attracting power. "A secluded treehouse in the middle of nowhere? No one would hear us... We could do whatever we wanted. Anything..." 

"This place looks like it hasn't been used in ages! Look at it!" Sirius sighed. Remus could be hella oblivious sometimes.

“It seems to be preserved perfectly... the wards are exceptional! Almost as good as those on Hogwarts itself... oh my gosh Sirius what have we found! The decoration...” 

Sirius cut him off, as adorable as his nerding was, he really needed a kiss of life, “I’ve got a darn headache Moons.” 

“Oh yeah, about what you said earlier I was really nervous this morning too...” Remus trailed off as his eye caught a small potions wall, with advanced things he had never seen anywhere before. 

Sirius, seeing his happiness in the place and hoping to change the subject, chuckled and rested his head back on the floor. "Stunning. I've never seen anything like it before," Sirius sighed, his eyes never leaving Remus.

***

Remus had been examining the tree house for what felt like hours. He needed attention. 

"Mooooony," he whined, "You know how I am when I don't get attention." 

"I suppose I have been looking around for ages..." 

Moony walked over to where Sirius was lounging and motioned for him to lift his head. Remus sat down, and moved his head onto his lap. Sirius loved getting attention from Moony. He had a weakness for 'hair stroking' no matter how much it messed up the style. Moony put a hand in his hair and started absentmindedly playing with it as he stared around the room. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this was a joint 'project'. We will start updating regularly soon. Feel free to comment, we would love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Av & Ra

James walked into Gryffindor tower placated and ready to prank. He had taken Snivellus’ diary when they lay on the roof. He didn’t tell anyone about it, not even Sirius, and he wouldn’t share the most of the personal things inside. The diary was small, bound with a supple brown leather, with a small snake imprint on the front. In the pages were notes on all things (including some new spells that he’d never seen before and some handy potions notes), but included especially incredibly negative entries about all the different people in the school. This he **had** to share…

He had heard about the muggle TV show, Gossip Girl as well as a movie called 'Mean Girls', <strike>(</strike>_<strike>yeah yeah the timelines don't match let me have fun)</strike>, _and wanted to try something like that. Without the muggles of course. James went straight up into the dormitory, and was glad it was empty. He opened up the diary to particularly incriminating pages, and cast a duplicating spell, creating hundreds of copies. He was going to distribute them, and cause Snivellus to be even more hated. Had me mentioned how much he hated Snape? Just because he thought about him **A LOT**, didn't mean he couldn't hate him.

He used a multitude of spells to burn them into walls, mirrors, put them in bags, on desks, all around Hogwarts people would walk by and see these mean comments thrown haphazardly. Addressed from Snape. But the kicker was, they were spelled so Snivellus could never see them unless someone told him about it. It was the perfect revenge plan for all the things Snape had done to him. James was always thinking about him. How much he hated him. Why wouldn’t the man just stay away and leave him alone? Well now maybe he’d understand.

***

Severus had noticed people staring at him and whispering. More than usual. Something was going on. 

"Fuck. You." Lucius had crept up on him. 

They boy was a few years older than he was, but he was still in 7th year because he kept failing his NEWTS. 

"Um," he started, a bit confused.

"Your diary. It's all over the school. And it's not flattering." 

Shit. His diary? There could only be one person behind this. Potter.

[REGULUS IS HAPPY FOR HIS BROTHER FINALLY FINDING A BOYFRIEND. HE WISHES HE COULD TALK TO HIM, BUT THEY AREN’T ON THE BEST OF TERMS.]

“Potter you absolute fucking TWAT!” 

James turned around in his seat in the study room. It was open to everyone, but he was the only one there at the time. 

“Yes, _ Severus _? Have you read those entries up all over the school? I admire the person who put them up. Must have real guts.” 

“You bloody well know you put them up yourself!” he seethed, stalking over to Potter. Snape threw a charm at him and suddenly his hands were bound above his head. “I want a full confession out of you, Potter. We can do this the rewarding way or the _ painful way _ .” <strike>_ (10/10 sentence) _</strike>

James just smiled and looked innocent. This was going to be fun. Snivellus looked mad. Exactly what he wanted. Snape couldn't hurt him here, in a public space. When Snape tied him up, he just smiled. He wouldn't go through with it. Anyone could walk in. 

"You fucking pathetic worm crawling creature. You ** _will_ ** confess." To his horror, Snivellus pulled out a whip? Where had he been hiding that? 

"You can’t do anything to me _ Master_, anyone could walk in." 

"See if I care. But glad to see you know my proper title." Snape cracked the whip threateningly, "Confess." 

"I didn't do anything." 

Snivellus looked like he was about to blow. <strike> _ (jeez get your mind out of the gutter) _ </strike>

James just shrugged and continued with the innocent façade. He wouldn’t do anything... right? He was starting to doubt it. McGonagall patrolled the study rooms as well as other students might come in... Severus had a ruined reputation already (probably why he didn’t care) but James had an entire career and company in pranks to uphold! Severus moved around, lightly cracking the whip as he went. Every time James heard the whip, he felt a stinging pain on his ass... wait a second was it a charmed whip? Snape moved back in front of him before turning his back, and lightly cracking the whip. James cried out in pain, but he felt his dick hardening. What the fuck?!

“I will ask you nicely one more time. Or there will be consequences...”

"I didn't do anything, you pervert." 

Snape growled, and cracked the whip again, harder. James cried out in pain. Why was this turning him on? "That's just a taste of what I can do to you. And you clearly liked it. Now," James flushed, embarrassed. This was a new low. "**c****onfess**." 

"**No**.” This time, the whip actually hit him. He tried not to scream, but couldn't help it. 

"For the last time, it’s Master. And you will confess to your master."

“No thanks.” 

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside and James blanched. “Oh scared are we? Of getting found out with this?” Snape brushed a palm over his erection.

“Duh wouldn't you be-” He cried out when a harsh whip bit into his skin. 

“It’s Master.” 

“I’m aware that your ego demands a title, Snivellus.” That earned him another strike. 

“Why do you think it’s me that’s the one ‘distributing’ your diary entries?” James asked, actually curious about why Snapes immediate thought was him. 

“I can’t get you out of my head. You’re messing with me!” Severus lost his cool. 

“Well, I mean it wasn’t me anyway ** _wink wink,_ **” he breathily exclaimed as three more strikes landed on him.

“I know it was you, Potter.” 

“Nah, _ Master _ I totally think you just blamed me cause you’re in loveeeeeee.” Snivellus gave him another angry crack for his comment. James grinned. So worth it. The footsteps were getting closer. Shit. He looked at Snape with a panicked look, who just rolled his eyes, and sighed. 

"Fine. I'll deal with it. But only if you confess."

James barely had to think about it, he was freaked out about being found out. 

"Yes, Master.” 

Snape gave him another lash as the door opened. 

James braced himself. It was Malfoy. That pompous blond git had to be the one to walk in, and not someone exciting. James didn't miss the way that Snivellus tensed. Did Snape _ like _ Malfoy? And was Malfoy jealous? He growled. Lucius' shocked face turned into a face of horror. 

"You're fucking crazy! What the fuck is this!" 

James looked up at Snivellus for support. He caught his eye, and turned to face the blond. Snape cracked the whip in Malfoy’s direction, who looked like he might throw up. 

"Obliviate,” Snape shot the spell from the whip (so that explained where the whip had come from - it was his wand). Malfoy collapsed, and Snivellus rushed over to him. Jealously getting ahold of him, he shot a spell at Malfoy that would give him false memories of Lucius and Dumbledore fucking. That would be sure to fuck with his mind. 

"_Master_." That got Snape’s attention. "Get rid of Malfoy, and I'll confess. Please..." 

Snape looked like he considered it, and nodded, "Only because you begged... "

Severus removed Malfoy from the room and looked back to the still tied up James. “Is someone jealous?” the Slytherin smirked with a raised brow. 

“What, no!! Snivellus, as if I’d be jealous of someone else being with you. You’re just desperate,” James quipped. 

“I think I’d call you the desperate one...” Severus said with a slow and pointed look down at James’ boner. 

Snape closed and locked the door with a few charms, them moved back to the task at hand. He rubbed his palm against James’ crotch and the other man rolled his hips into it. James hated that it felt so good. It was wrong, it was Snivellus! But why did it feel so good…? 

"Confess," Snape whispered. 

"It wasn't me. I wish it was, but alas –" his sentence was interrupted by a squeeze to his crotch. 

"You. Will. Confess. I am your Master, and you obey me." 

"Did you know our ship name would be Jape?" 

Snape let out a growl, "Don't be stupid, you insolent brat. Confess. I held up my end of the deal." 

"Fine. It was me. Happy?" 

"You have no idea." Maintaining eye contact, Snivellus knelt down, unbuttoned his pants and slipped his mouth over James’ hard cock. The overwhelming pleasure made his nerves tingle at the touch, sending a shiver down his spine. "Commando? Really? One last thing. You can't come unless I give you express permission. If you do, there will be consequences. And this time you won't like them so much."

“What happens if I do come?” James enquired through strained gasps. 

Severus continued without answering, licking and sucking, his teeth scraping against James’ dick. The roughness made him peak even faster, and he only just held himself together. Yet Snape kept pushing him to the brink, slowing down just when he was about to come and speeding up to provide maximum torture. What felt like years later, he still hadn’t come and Severus stood. 

“Good boy. So obedient for your Master.” 

James whimpered at his words before catching himself. “I’m not yours,” he spat.

"I think you'll find you are, Potter. I mean I have made you come twice. And I've also restricted you from coming. I have more power over you than you realise." 

James tried to resist Snape’s logic but found that he couldn’t. He strained against his bindings, wanting to land a punch.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? When really you're just a greasy little Snivellus." 

"Naughty boy, Potter. Don't you want to be good for me?" James really did want to be a good boy, but he fucking hated that he did. Absolutely despised it. He whimpered. "Aw, look at you! Practically begging!" Snape ground out, "You're just acting out because you can't come. Would it make you feel better if I said you could?"

Snivellus reached out and gave his straining cock a single stroke. Unfortunately, once again, James came, shouting out 'Master'. He really needed to get a grip on himself. “Are you going to take revenge on me for the diary thing?” James asked through harsh breaths, consciously avoiding the topic. 

“Only if you are a bad boy. Although I’m not sure you realise that revenge is happening already. You know that feeling of conflict inside you? How you feel so good right now after that terrifying orgasm. But you just want to kill me because you know your friends won’t accept it, and you know that you don’t accept that I’m your biggest insecurity. You don’t hate me James Potter.”

"And what do you know," James mumbled quietly, "I know that you uphold the image of hatred, yet you're the one coming back for more." 

Snape waved his wand (it had turned back from a whip), and the bounds were undone. "Think about it, James Fleamont Potter. Do you really want me to get my revenge?" 

At that, Snape left the room. Now James was all alone, left to deal with his shame.

[JAMES FORGOT HIS QUILL IN THE CLASSROOM, THERE MAY HAVE STILL BEEN AN UNCONSCIOUS LUCIUS ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE]

It was weeks after they had found the treehouse, and every time they had the chance, they would go and see what new things they could find. The place seemed to be never ending, and every time they found something new it was like they unlocked yet another door to explore. This time, there was a cinema room, with tons of old films. It seemed like the perfect place for a date to Sirius, so he conjured some pillows and food for him and Remus.

"What are you doing, Pads?" Remus asked him, watching with interest. 

"Setting up a date, duh," Sirius grinned up at Moony, "we've been spending so much time exploring the tree house, and not enough time exploring each other." 

Remus sighed, "I suppose a date is in order. BUT no sex yet, Padfoot." 

Sirius mock pouted. He held it for a few seconds before grinning. “Care to join me for some firewhiskey?" 

Remus sighed AGAIN, "Might as well..."

[LUCE CATCHES A HEADACHE FROM WONDERING WHERE HIS MISSING HOURS WENT. HE WOULDN’T STOOP AS LOW AS SEX WITH THE HEADMASTER. WOULD HE...?]

James called out to Severus from down the corridor. 

“Hey, Snivellus wait up!” 

Snape turned in the corridor, sending a seething glare his way, “What do you want Potter?” 

Some people walking past looked at him and giggled, sharing whispers about the diary incident. 

“Can we talk someplace private?” he asked, grabbing Severus’ robe sleeve. 

Snape followed him, slightly begrudgingly into the nearest empty study room. Most of the people in the houses were at the quidditch friendly. James wasn’t on the playing teams so he took the afternoon off to ‘study’. As soon as they entered the room, the door locked behind them and Severus grabbed him by the collar, harshly pressing his mouth into the Gryffindor’s for a kiss <strike> _ (with tongue...) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> He stopped abruptly, stepping back and wiping his mouth. 

“What do you want, Potter?”

"To talk." James responded, breathless from their kiss. 

"Aren't their other things you'd rather be doing?" 

James rolled his eyes, "I think you're right... about what you said before. My friends might accept it but there's no way in hell I would tell them. But I want this… whatever it is to continue. Truce?" James offered his hand out to Snape. 

"A truce? Never. That would be boring." 

Oh. His mistake. He turned to walk away, but a hand reached out to grab him. 

"That doesn't mean I don't want to keep fucking you. I am your Master after all..." Snape leaned forward to kiss him. 

His position of dominance was clear, and for the first time in, well ever, James was okay with it. Their kiss deepened, and James could tell the direction it was heading in. <strike>_(wink wink nudge nudge)_</strike>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Av & Ra

Sirius inserted a disc into the thing called a DVD player. It took him at least an hour the other week to figure out how it worked. Remus had found this movie called Pretty Woman, that he said was a ‘rom com’. The movie started playing immediately and he rushed to call Rem into the little home 'cinema'. They sank down into the cushions and bean bags, softly cuddling. Moony leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder, and as the movie progressed, slowly found himself sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

[LUPIN BRAIDS SIRIUS’ LONG HAIR. HE LOOKS DERPY, BUT KEEPS IT UP FOR HIS BF ANYWAY]

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter <strike> _ (what a fuckwit)_</strike> were all sitting near the lake. It was a sunny day, and watching Padfoot and Moony holding hands reminded James of Snape. What was the deal with him and Snivellus? Were they just fucking, not-friends with benefits or secretly dating? A conundrum of confusion. Well, whatever it was, he liked it in a weird way. He still needed his own revenge though, for Snape 'punishing' him. The memory made him uncomfortably hard, and a blush rose up his face. 

"Are you thinking about Lily?" Sirius asked him with a smirk, noticing _ everything_. 

"Uh... yeah" James lied. 

"Speaking of Lily, Snivellus is over there. Let's have some fun." 

James internally panicked. How would Snape react?

Sirius got up quickly, much to the protest of Remus. The two had been spending a lot of time alone together and he didn’t really know where they went. He resolved to follow them the next time he saw them sneak out. But back to the matter at hand, Padfoot, Wormtail and a begrudging Moony beckoned for him to follow, so he trailed behind, hoping to delay it as long as possible.

Severus had spotted the group and rolled his eyes to himself. Just what he fucking needed. He’d just gotten a letter from the St Mungos saying his dad got drunk arrested by the muggles again (the situation was resolved but **fuck** if he needed more trouble today). Sirius sauntered over, wand already out. Wormtail was carrying his belongings, Remus trying to pull Sirius back and James slowly following behind. If Potter caused him any more trouble he’d have hell to pay…

Sirius sauntered up to Snape, but before he got there, Remus grabbed his arm. He watched as Moony whispered something into his ear, and Sirius groaned. Remus turned around to him and Peter _ (<strike>that dollop head)</strike> _. 

"Sirius and I are gonna... grab lunch. See you in a bit." 

They headed towards the forest, and James grinned. Mystery solved. Evidently they were going to fuck everytime they disappeared. He turned back around to face Snape, who glared at him. 

"Not a good time, Potter," he spat. James couldn't just walk away, his reputation was on the line! But so was his… thing… with Snape. Too many choices. He couldn't back down! 

"Back off, Potter!" Lily called out from a few meters away. James simply sighed. 

"I don't need your help, you filthy mudblood!" Snape yelled at her. 

Well now James’ choice was made for him. "What did you just call her?! You have no right!" James stalked towards Snape, all previous thoughts forgotten.

James stepped up towards Severus, his face only inches away from the Slytherin's. It took all his self control not to take out his anger on the perfect face before him. If only he could just kiss those lips, run his hands through his long hair... But he wasn't there to fuck. Snivellus had called Lily a mudblood, the worst term in the wizarding world. He slammed his knee up into Snape's crotch. 

"You fucker." he said shortly before turning abruptly and running towards a still fuming Lily on her way to the castle. 

"Potter you asshole, why did you have to go and provoke him?" 

"I provoked him?? _ I _ provoked _ HIM_!?" he shouted and Lily stormed off. 

He looked into the distance in defeat. Snape, still cradling his dick, internally giving himself a lot more pain than he was in physically. 

James was fuming. Snivellus had called Lily mudblood. How dare anyone use that word, let alone Snape! He had been starting to relax a bit more around him, but this betrayed everything. He wasn't going to talk or even see him again unless he sought him out first. He needed to distract himself, and the best way to do that was to find Sirius. Padfoot always found a way to cheer him up. James went up to the dorm, and got out their map. <strike> _ (marauders map bitchesssss) _ </strike>

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" James quickly searched the map for his friends names. Well that was odd. Sirius wasn't showing up. And neither was Remus. They had walked away together right? Well the best form of tracking is backtracking. He decided to go to the forest to find them. Hopefully they had stopped fucking.

James had been wondering around the forbidden forest or hours on end, yet there was no trace of them anywhere. He was still mad about what happened, but less so after he had walked around alone left to his thoughts. He supposed Snape had an explanation for his crabby behaviour. It still didn’t mean what he said what right though, he hated that Slytherin. Just as he was about to give up his search for his two friends, he tripped over a large tree root and the last thing he saw was a bright flash of red.

[DUMBLEDORE DOING ON-POINT KARAOKE IN HIS OFFICE AFTER HOURS.]

Severus watched as James snuck through the corridors and out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest <strike> _ (they seem to have so much free time in this AU lol we need to write an in-class scene) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> He followed at a distance as James wandered what seemed like aimlessly through the forest. Did he want to get himself killed?!? James tripped over suddenly and knocked his head on a rock. Severus rushed over quickly, and tried to get him to wake up. He was lost in the forest, with the limp body of his fuckbuddy? and nowhere to go. Then a brilliant flash of red whisked past him and he looked up... <strike> _ (wow its fawkes who could’ve guessed he’d take James to the treehouse)__. _ </strike>

What the bloody fuck was Fawkes doing in the Forbidden Forest? This was wild. Fawkes looked at him, and started crying onto James. Clearly Fawkes had it covered. He'd run into the weirdest place. He didn't want to confront Dumbledore so he decided to get the hell out of there. 

[THE THESTRALS PLAY LEAPFROG WITH THE UNICORNS]

James woke up, and was surprisingly not in any pain. Weird. The last thing he remembered was tripping over. Also where the fuck was he? He stood up _<strike>(apparently he was lying down)</strike>_, and looked around the weird room he was in. 

"Hello?" He called out, questioningly._ (<strike>never do this unless you want to get murdered)</strike> _

"Prongs? You're awake!" Sirius walked into the room. “James man, why were you out in the forest alone? At night? In the dark? Tripping over trees? And hitting your head? And almost dying? Of blood loss?” 

“Oh that’s why I feel faint. I wasn’t trying to die! I was just looking for you two.” James explained, looking haphazardly around the room. “Um where am I? Is this like a forest cult thing?” 

“What the heavens are you talking about Prongs?” Remus spoke up, bringing him a warm cup of pumpkin juice <strike>_ (idk can it be warm?)_</strike>James gratefully took it and stood up shakily, moving towards a pair of dancing umbrellas. 

“Where the fuck are we? How do I know you two are real?” he asked, waiting for an answer with a sceptical expression. 

“Remember when we were studying to get our animagus forms? I was sitting with you and I asked what animal you wanted? And you said the best animal would be a type of bird. When you ended up becoming a Deer you were so fucking ecstatic, and said ‘fuck birds this just feels so right’.” 

“Yeah remember that time you were drunk off your ass and kissed Snape in a game of spin the bottle? And he fucking dominated you.” Sirius added with a laugh, pretty much confirming that they were real enough.

"So you gonna tell me exactly where I am?" James asked Sirius, a bit salty about him talking about Snape. 

"You're in a tree house, that's somehow hidden in the forbidden forest. As far as I can work out, Fawkes guards it, and chooses who can enter." Remus spoke up.

"Why isn't it on our map then?" once again, Remus replied. 

"It must be like the Room of Requirement, and have a fuck ton of untraceable spells. It won't show up on any maps," Sirius explained. 

"Sweet. You guys really hit the jackpot. The perfect place to fuck." Remus blushed. So either they had just fucked or they hadn’t yet. He could be the only guy who had had sex in the Marauders. And with Snape of all people. Yeesh.

“Have you two fucked here? Like it’s pretty cool.” 

“OMG what no!” yelled Remus, losing his cool for the third time in his life (the first two were also due to the idiocy of Padfoot and Prongs). 

“Not yet anyway,” finished Sirius, chuckling a little. 

His hair was wet and tied up in braids <strike> _ (that Remus did duh) _</strike> and he was wearing only sweatpants. 

“So far we’ve made friends with all manner of forest creatures that frequent the rooftop sanctuary,” Remus recounted in a calm, collected manner, changing the topic quickly. 

“We actually got Bane <strike>(</strike><strike>_The centaur that was a bitch right?)_</strike> to like us. Or Rem anyway,” said Sirius, with a laugh.

“Not an easy feat may I add.”

“How big is this treehouse?” James wondered. 

“I’m pretty sure that the different rooms alternate. And so far we’ve found 113 of them. Including a spa. That was a good afternoon,” Sirius winked. 

Remus blushed as he remembered their make out in the warm spa. “There were about a _ bajillion _ soaps.” 

They laughed and discussed the treehouse for a moment (the most common topic was how Pads had gotten lost so many times).

“Have you guys seen Lily since that shit?” James asked his friends, “Snivellus, what a fucker.”

"What did he do to Lily?" Oh that's right. They had run off together before Snape insulted her. "Is she okay, do I need to find her?" Remus asked, worriedly. 

Remus and Lily were close, despite the jealousy of James. "Snape called her a mudblood after she stood up for him." 

Sirius let out a whistle, "Low blow." 

She'd probably be fine. Speaking of Snape though, now was an ample opportunity to confess the gist of their 'relationship'. Should he tell them? Would his friends even understand if he was with Severus? He wasn’t anymore. That fucker was such a dick to Lily! It just wasn’t acceptable. Yet he still felt fucking emotions for the man, even if he couldn’t quite pinpoint what they were, there were some fucking emotions there. 

“I’ve been sort’ve seeing someone.” He said eventually. The looks he got... if only he could recall the words. But it was too late - the secret was out. 

Remus finally broke the silence and asked a simple “Who?”

"Well...um it's complicated. We sorta kissed and then things...escalated from there. It was never official but now I'm thinking of calling things off... "

"Prongs... is it Snape who you've been seeing?" Remus asked the question in a tentative sort of voice.

James sighed. "Yes" 

Sirius started laughing. "Never would've thought you'd be the first one to lose their virginity. Second, sure. After me of course. This turn of events certainly makes me sort of regret enchanting the bottle in that game. But I'm here for you James. We both are." Remus looked at Sirius with pride. Probably for being so mature. 

"Thanks mate. But you realise you just admitted that you spelled the bottle?" 

Sirius had the decency to look slightly abashed. Remus started laughing, and he joined in. His friends <strike>_ (haha Peter gets left out)_</strike> had accepted his thing with Snape.

[SNAPE APOLOGISES TO LILY FOR CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD. SHE ACCEPTS, BUT ON THE CONDITION OF LOTS OF TUBS OF ICE CREAM]

“Add chopped penguin-frog toes into the potion and stir four times counterclockwise.” Slughorn drawled. 

James watched Snape stir thrice one way and twice the other. That didn’t seem correct. They made eye contact and Severus smirked at him. His potion turned the perfect colour and Slughorn complimented him profusely. James copied him and got the same results. Snape gave him a severe look and with a snarl completed the potion. 

“Now, next lesson we will be working in pairs to complete the Song Of The Moon potion. It is an advanced brew. I will assign you your pairs.” 

After a long wait to hear Slughorn call out pairs, the only two people left were James and Severus. Oh fuck. 

“You two were my star pupils today, so you’ll be working together outside of class to make the sample potion for the class next week.”

They would spend their whole fucking weekend making a fucking potion with eachfuckingother. James heard Severus growl under his breath from the other side of the classroom. The noise totally didn’t make his dick hard…  
  


James waited for Snape after class. Sirius winked at him as he left, and Remus rolled his eyes, whispering 'good luck' in his direction. When even Slughorn had left and it was just him and Snape, he walked over to the other boy. 

"So I guess we have to work together." 

"Only because you copied me," Snape hissed at him. 

James just rolled his eyes. "You realise my dad invented Sleekeasy hair potion? I can tell you're wearing it right now, so don't deny knowing it. Not to sound stuck up but I am a rather skilled brewer when I feel like it. Don't take all the credit."

"When do you ever have a problem sounding stuck up? Besides it’s not like I want to be stuck working with you."

"We have to brew this potion whether you like it or not. So shall I gather the ingredients or will you?"

Snape looked at him, fuming, and left the room. Looked like he was going to have to gather the ingredients by himself. He sighed and went into the storeroom, grabbing the right amounts of moonstone, wolfsbane and other ingredients. He turned to leave when he had gathered them all, but stopped when he saw Snape standing there. 

"Um... " 

"Save it Potter. I can't afford to get bad marks and I need to make sure you don't mess anything up." 

James was really getting sick of Snape right now. 

_ "Petrificus Totalus" _

James shot the spell at Snape, who ducked, and the spell hit the door, slamming it shut. Oh shit. The door was one of those ones that looked when closed. And alohomora wouldn’t work on the lock. He was stuck in the storeroom with Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that we tend to... ruin the mood.  
This chapter is basically all smut  
A & Ra

It was a Friday night, and no-one would even try to enter the room until Monday. Snape didn’t have friends <strike>_ (James assumed)_</strike> and **his** friends (except Peter) all thought they were probably fucking. Looked like they were stuck there, and it wasn’t like they could easily brew the potion. There was only one dirty cauldron and a tap in the small room. It was pretty much the size of a walk-in closet, with all the shelves full of potions ingredients taking up most of the space.

James sighed and looked at the Slytherin. He had a dark frown on his face and looked like he wanted to murder someone. The look was surprisingly sexy... 

“You absolute fucker!” Snape yelled, cutting into his thoughts. “You got us fucking trapped in this fucking closet you wanker! No-one will even be here all weekend!” 

“Well, it’s not my fault you ducked the curse!”

“Oh, you blame me?! You cast the spell! MERLINS SAGGY BALLSACK!” 

“Well look on the bright side Snivellus, at least we can do the potion!” James tried to defend himself, totally contradicting what he had previously thought. 

“Oh wow such a relief that we are stuck in this storeroom together, but at least we can do our fucking homework!”

“See, you’re coming around _ (<strike>could’ve made a ‘no you’re gonna be coming around me’ joke but it just didn’t fit. Be dirty minded I believe in you.</strike>_<strike>)</strike> Severus!” James enthused. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you Potter. Actually new plan, once we get this potion finished, I’m going to fuck you, Potter.” 

“Didn’t you forget a word there?” he breathily asked, knowing the answer already. Severus just smirked. "I'm still mad at you. Or have you already forgotten how you insulted Lily?" James tried to sound like he wasn’t desperate.

"Oh how sweet, sticking up for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. You are." Snape stilled. Oh crap. He had just called Snape his girlfriend. Not what he was going for, but he could appreciate the humorous side at least. 

"Potter. I am not your girlfriend. I'm simply your Master," Snape said, in a different tone of voice.

James' dick went slightly hard. That traitorous body part! “We have a potion to make. And no textbook...” James changed the subject, a little embarrassed from his mishap. 

“Don’t worry your adorable little face Potter, I know the recipe.” Severus started collecting the ingredients from a stunned James. 

“But... we haven’t even learnt the potion yet?!” 

Snape laughed at his impressed tone. He scourgify-ed the dirty cauldron, but it didn’t clean all the gunk out. 

“Potter, wash the cauldron while I prep the ingredients,” he ordered, moving to grab a cutting board.

“Why do I have to fucking clean?” he asked, miffed, not moving to help in the slightest. 

“Do what you’re told **Potter**,” he said with a note of finality, and James grudgingly grabbed the materials he needed to wash the cauldron, and started scrubbing. 

“Bloody wanker,” he muttered under his breath and Severus stopped what he was doing. 

Slowly, he walked the short distance to James. “What did you just say?”

"I called you a wanker."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are one."

Snape scowled darkly, "Did you ever think about the _ consequences _?"

"Take a chill pill, Snivellus. Not everything is personal."

"Okay, that's it. **Strip**." James barely had time to think before Snape flung a spell at him, and he was butt-naked. 

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Snape ignored him, "Clean the cauldron." James felt compelled to do what he said, even though it went against everything he stood for. 

"Good boy," Severus praised him.

James almost started mumbling to himself <strike>_ (honestly that sounds like he’s crazy but I mean he wants to say shit about Snape)_</strike> but then remembered that Snape would definitely hear him. Well great. He was confined to bitching about Snape in his head. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back 

"Good to see you do what I say now. Do you have any idea how hot that is?" James got chills and shivered. He was fuming at the man (but mostly himself) for the order and his compulsion to obey. He spun around and looked Snape in the eye. 

"I will not follow your orders!" he expressed angrily, finally making a stand. 

"Oh, I think you will," the Slytherin trailed off. 

"Or else what, you fucker?" James teased, seriously believing nothing could be worse than being stuck in a supply closet with his 'mortal enemy' naked. 

James watched Snape conjure a forest green butt plug and quickly lubed it <strike>(with what you ask? who knows? certainly not me...)</strike> before quickly inserting the dastardly device into his ass. 

"**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!**" James yelled in shock but didn't dare move as the ‘thing’ filled him. 

(At this point Snape has already put a silencing charm on the storeroom so no hope for being saved because he doesn't know the counter-charm...)

"Now clean the cauldron," Snape ordered. 

James raised a brow but didn’t move. Severus waved his wand and the fucking thing started buzzing. 

"Oh my god," he gasped. 

"Scrub the cauldron."

"Um..." James trailed off, the vibrating butt plug felt so good. 

"Do what I say. I'm your Master." James just gave into submitting. If Snape could make him feel this good, then he could handle not resisting his submissive tendencies, right? "Clean." 

James got on his knees and started scrubbing with the sponge that he had grabbed previously. The butt plug was still vibrating in his ass, and he let out a moan as it brushed his prostate. 

"Does that feel good, James?" Snape asked, in a low voice and James whimpered. 

"Imagine what the real thing would feel like._ Right. Now… _” 

James let out a groan, as a mental image of Snape fucking him consumed his thoughts. James stopped for a moment, fantasising about Snape's cock. He zoned out until the vibrations intensified and he gasped, dick hardening even more. He clenched his fists around the rim of the cauldron, before rinsing the last of the grease out. He gave the clean cauldron to Snape, who vanished the clean water off it. He had a hard time controlling the urge to come from the frequent pulsing vibrations in his ass before he realised that he didn’t have to control himself for the prat. 

"Ahh, it seems I need to stress that you don't come until I tell you to," Severus said calmly as James whimpered from the need to <strike>_ (idk any other words for come I feel like I’ve used that word a metric fuck ton)_</strike> release his load. 

"Please, _ Master _... let me come!" he sobbed. 

Severus had a smug look on his face, and he nodded his assent. James cried out as he saw stars. "Hm good boy," Snape told him, as he came. 

When he finished, he was brought back to reality. He blushed, he had come purely because of a butt plug. Which was still in him. And vibrating. His dick slowly got hard yet again. 

"Well I suppose you can help me brew this potion now," Snape told him, "But keep the butt plug in, and you can't come again." 

James nodded, holding back a moan as the plug brushed against his prostate as he moved. 

"Powder the moonstone." 

James grabbed the offered mortar and pestle, which already had the required amount of moonstone in it. He tried to focus on grinding it up, but it was difficult to focus with the thing in his ass still buzzing frequently. When he had finally finished, Snape handed him some dried nettle to cut. 

"What does this potion do exactly?" he asked Snape, wanting a distraction from the vibrating object in his ass. 

"It allows the drinker to spot werewolves, even in human form." 

James let out a gasp <strike> _ (that wasn't caused by the butt plug)_</strike><strike>.</strike> Was someone going to figure out Moonys 'furry little problem'? He couldn't let that happen. He decided that he had to sabotage the potion and tell Slughorn that it was too hard and convince him to change it. For once he thought about the consequences that would have with Snape, but he didn't care.

“I know your friend is a werefuck, _ r e m e m b e r _?” Snape said like he was reading James’ thoughts. 

“We aren’t going to ‘sabotage’ the potion or anything. Do you honestly think Slughorn is going to let students try their own potions? The poisoning risk is so high, especially with the level of incompetence that most people display,” Snape huffed. 

“Oh-okay I guess that’s alright,” James conceded. 

They continued making the perfect potion in mild silence, as James tried hard not to come. Finally, the potion was finished. It was the perfect example, just how Slughorn wanted it. 

"I suppose you've been good enough," Snape remarked and vanished the butt plug, leaving James’ _ asshole _feeling empty and odd. 

He was still uncomfortably hard though. Snape smirked at his obvious discomfort. 

"You can't come. At all. Unless I tell you that you can. And I haven't. So get dressed-" (he paused and conjured James some clothes) "-and help me get out of here." 

James was so tempted to disobey, but he didn't. He quickly got dressed, feeling Snapes watchful eyes on him. Once he was fully clothed, he turned to Snape. 

"So how are we going to get of here?"

[PETER GETS BITTEN BY A RAT - GUESS THEY DON’T LIKE HIM EITHER]

Remus was sitting at dinner in the Great Hall, wondering where the hell James was. And Snape appeared to be missing too… He decided to drag Sirius up to their dormitory and use the map to find them.

Remus pulled out the map from his desk drawer. Sirius leaned over his shoulder, studying the map too. Rem did a little charm to find James’ dot, and it came up as the potions classroom storeroom. Sirius started laughing maniacally and even Remus let out a rare chuckle.

"What's taking them so long though? James missed dinner and it's his favourite subject," Remus posed the logical joke-question to Sirius. 

"Well, you know how horny people get." 

"Hm."

Sirius lent over and placed a kiss on Remus' lips. Remus paused for a second, then turned around fully to face Sirius, abandoning the map and all thoughts of Snape and James. Remus lent back in, and they kissed deeply. Sirius pulled back, slightly breathless. 

"Are you sure about this Moony?" 

In response, he kissed Sirius again, pulling them back so they were lying on the bed.

[THE LEADER OF THE GIANTS BREAKS THE TOP OFF A MOUNTAIN TO WEAR AS A HAT]

James sank to his feet. They’d missed dinner, stuck in the flipping supply store room/closet. They had probably been sitting there for hours. The potion took 2 days to make, so Snape was still stirring it every now and again. Snape had tried to initiate more sex, but James was too annoyed.

“Honestly, I would’ve thought my friends would’ve been here by now,” James snarled. 

Ugh fuck. Severus laughed and sat down next to him, pushing the other man over onto his side. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to come really. Except you,” he smirked before going serious again. “Look, I mildly don’t hate spending my time arguing bollocks with you,” he confessed out of the blue. 

“And I don’t actually hate your hair,” James said sincerely. 

“It’s sexy isn’t it?” Snape quipped and they laughed. 

James shoved Severus over to get him back, but the Slytherin pulled him down too. James was leaning on Snape’s chest, their faces just inches away. Tentatively he kissed Severus, and the man returned it, not unkindly. It was a surprise to James, and without thinking he said; 

“You’ve gone soft _ Master _...” Severus raised a brow and flipped him over before savagely kissing him. 

“You’ve actually made _ me _ hard...” Snape replied.

[A NIFFLER BREAKS INTO GRINGOTTS, IT SHOULDN’T BE POSSIBLE BUT IT HAPPENED. THE GOBLINS ARE SHOOK] 

Sirius rolled on top off Remus, hurriedly taking off his shirt. He bent down to suck on Remus' neck, licking and biting, hoping to leave a mark. Remus was moaning, and it went straight _(<strike>well not really #gaymemes)</strike>_ to his dick. He tried to communicate to Remus to get naked, and somehow he understood. <strike>_(idk how that works it just does)_</strike> Remus waved his wand <strike>_(that he somehow has #magic)_</strike> and they were both naked _<strike>(honestly this is a really handy spell, saves the awkwardness)</strike>_. He thrust against Moony, rubbing their dicks together. The friction made him crave so much more. Suddenly, Remus flipped them over, so he was on top. Sirius ignored his shock in favour of grinding upwards. 

"Remus!" he gasped out. 

Remus let out a growl in response <strike> _ (haha werewolf puns, I’m sorry it really is a condition) _ </strike>, and turned Sirius over, so he was lying on his stomach. 

"Lube?" Remus asked, breathily. 

He wordlessly and wandlessly <strike>_(convenience)_</strike> summoned a jar of it that he kept in his trunk just in case and Remus snatched it out of the air.

[FLITWICK DOES HEADSTANDS WHILE PRACTICING HIS SINGING FOR THE TOAD CHOIR]

Severus cast ‘Carpe Retractum’ and James' hands were bound together above him. He gasped as Severus forced his legs apart, and pulled down his pants. 

"The floor is fucking cold Veru!" James yelped. 

"Deal with it." He paused, "Wait did you just give me a fucking pet name?!" _ (I<strike>honestly want Snape to say 'there will be repercussions for this!' but lol it would ruin the vibe cause James would laugh. You can imagine that happening rather than Snape going down on James. Uh oh I may have just spoiled your innocence...)</strike> _

He stopped his movement. James bucked <strike> _ (get it get it #deerpuns_</strike><strike>)</strike> his hips up, urging him to continue. Severus moved down so his face was level with James’ dick. He ran his tongue up the underside of James’ hardness, a moan slipping out of him. 

"Remember the rule, _ James _." 

He brought his mouth down onto the Gryffindor's cock and the other man whimpered. James was on the brink of release and Severus smiled. He removed his mouth to issue the order when he heard humming outside and the door lock click…

The door opened, and both him and Snape had that '_oh shit _ ' look on their face. A dark figure walked into the storeroom, and let out a shrill scream when they noticed their... _ situation _ . The light caught the blond hair, and James let out a groan that wasn’t caused by Snape _ (<strike>wink wink)</strike>. _ It was Lucius. **Again**. What was with that guy and walking in on them?!

[WHILE PROFESSOR SPROUT SINGS TO THE MANDRAKES IN A GREENHOUSE, A CAT THAT LOOKS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE MCGONAGALL SNEAKS IN AND STEALS SOME CATNIP]

Sirius moaned as Remus pounded into him. Why had he waited so long to do this?!<strike> _ (get ready for the icky _ </strike> <strike>)</strike> Being _ inside _ Sirius was the best thing he'd ever experienced. He vaguely heard Sirius shout something out before they both came.

[PETER PLANTS A BUG ON BOTH JAMES AND SNAPE. HE IS WORRIED ABOUT THEM SPENDING TIME TOGETHER (_<strike>accidental porn...)</strike>_]

“Lucius,” Snape muttered bluntly. 

The blond man looked at them slack-jawed, having gotten all the screaming out of his chest. 

“Merlin this is the second time, isn't it!? That other time I was fucking obliviated?” The shocked blond exclaimed and Severus sighed. Obliviated memories could come back if they were jostled by something. It was impossible to remove a memory from someone’s mind, and all obliviate did was move the offending memories to the ‘back of the head’, where they go unnoticed.

“It’s not like you’ve never had sex, Lucius,” Snape pointed out with a frown. Lucius fucking ruined James’ orgasm. And his own. 

“Yeah, but I’ve never fucked a guy!” 

“Evan Rosier would disagree.” James laughed.

“God just leave already, and don’t you dare spread any **fucking **rumours or there’ll be hell to pay ** _Luce_**,” Severus warned. 

Lucius growled at the threat. He whirled around and stalked away from the store-room, closing the door behind him. 

“Um, two things. One, why the actual fuck was he here? And two, I’m still tied down half-naked. Three, I’m still fucking hard...”

"You know what, I'm gonna untie you. Leaving you sexually frustrated is quite funny." 

Snape waved his wand _ (<strike>not dick- James tends to get confused as he finds them both magical</strike>) _ and James was fully clothed, and untied_. _ The pair walked side by side as they made their way back to the classroom.

“I’m leaving this closet and going down to the dungeons to continue work on the potion. It’s already the evening anyway,” Snape sighed and collected his textbooks from his desk. 

“How about we go to the kitchens and get dinner to go? I do know how to brew a potion and I really want to _ help _ you,” he put his hands on the Slytherin’s shoulders and gave him a small squeeze. Severus turned to him with an amused look and laughed.

“You won’t be getting anything out of me today…” He looked down at Severus’ crotch and saw that he was still hard. He reached his hand forward to grab the Slytherin’s dick. Snape swatted his attempt away with a smirk and a raised brow. 

He was amused by his sexual frustration?! Ugh, James hated that guy sometimes. Severus levitated the cauldron beside him and left the classroom and a frustrated James behind without a single backwards glance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A & Ra

Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, falling back on the bed and gasping for air. Sirius felt sore but incredible. 

"Wow, Moony," he exhaled roughly.

Remus grunted in response, and they just lay there for a while, drifting in and out of sleep.   


[ALL THE RAVENCLAWS TROLL THE DOOR ENTRANCE. THE RIDDLE WAS EXCEPTIONALLY ANNOYING AND THEY CAN’T BE FUCKED TO SOLVE IT]

Breakfast as Hogwarts was fast and slow at the same time. Food was generally offered from 5:30 - 7:00 but students didn’t wake until around the cutoff. This meant that hundreds of starving, half-asleep rowdy teenagers gathered in masses but moved like pudding. Severus was always up early to avoid the crowds of angsty youth (he was introverted like that). James had reluctantly set an alarm on Saturday morning because he had a Slytherin to catch.   


[MOONY DECIDES THAT FUCK IT IF THEY WAIT ANY LONGER TO HAVE SEX AGAIN. PADFOOT AGREES]   


“Snape Snape Snape Snape **Snape**!” James called at exactly 5:35 to the only other student in the great hall. Severus was reading the Saturday Prophet and eating waffles.

“Jesus Potter!” he cried as he startled-ly stabbed himself in the side of the mouth with the fork, “You’re up early. What do you want?” he said begrudgingly turning to face the Gryffindor. 

“_ You _ .” 

"Fuck off, **Potter**." 

Snape continued reading the paper, looking uninterested. James wasn't going to give up that easily. Ignoring the curious stares of other students _<strike>(only like 5 people were there because James is a try-hard),</strike>_ James went and sat opposite Snape at the Slytherin table. 

"What the bloody fuck you wanker! Are you trying to start a house war with Slytherin?!" 

James smirked, "This is what happens when you leave me, hard and tied up." 

"I untied you." 

James smirked again, "You can tie me up anytime _ Master. _" 

He watched the words take effect on Snape, the light shiver and shifting. 

At his guess, Snape was already hard.

***

Severus felt his cock stiffen at James’ comment. He cut a piece of strawberry Nutella waffle off and ate it slowly, licking a stray dusting of icing sugar off his top lip. James groaned inwardly at the suggestive move. Ugh, why did he have to be like that?! Teasing and not following through. 

“You naughty boy, I definitely will be tying you up when I want. And when I want is tomorrow evening when the potion is finished.” 

He ate the last piece of waffle and gave a mock salute to the Gryffindor before waltzing off to add some ingredients to the potion. James was left sitting in stunned silence at the Slytherin table at 5:43 in the morning.

James moved back to the Gryffindor table, picking at some bacon. He heard the ruckus laughter of his best mate and looked up to see Remus and Sirius walking into the Great Hall together, Peter walking behind. His heart constricted for a second, watching the comfortable PDA that his friends were involved in, knowing that with him and Snape, that would never happen. But, he was, however, looking forward to tomorrow night, when he could finally release some of his pent up tension. 

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice that his friends had sat down opposite him with Peter next to him. He tried to pay attention to their conversation, but his thoughts kept slipping back to Snape. Wasn't it time he called him Severus?

Severus left the cauldron to brew the final stages of the potion unaided and walked to the Whomping Willow. Ever since the werewolf incident, he had befriended the willow. It seemed to take pity on him as it never saw him with friends. He climbed into the topmost branch and studied for his upcoming exams. He had been invited by Slughorn to join the “Slug Club”, what a load of tossers. He didn’t know if he’d go, he wasn’t on the best terms with Lily at the moment. The loss of that one friend had been hard on him but he supposed he at least had James. 

[MOONY AND PADFOOT DECIDE TO FUCK ON THE ROOF OF THE GREENHOUSE. DID NO ONE EVER TELL THEM THAT GLASS WAS FRAGILE?]

Severus had dozed off in his perch in the tree but started when he heard the voice of one particularly annoying Gryffindor boy. Severus cast a spell, which, putting it simply, was the opposite of 'muffliato'. The eavesdropping spell allowed him to relax, close his eyes, and hear every little bit of drama that was going on with the self-declared 'marauders'. 

"I just think that maybe your thing with Snape is… unhealthy," the werewolf was saying. 

"Are you fucking serious?!" James blurted out.

"Yes_,_ but that’s beside the point. He's got you all flustered and you don't even call him by his first name!"

There was silence. He had to strain his ears to hear what James said. But the information about getting James flustered was endearing, to say the least.

"I don't even know what’s going on with us. Or if there even is an us."

"Go talk to him," Black's voice rang out, "Get the map."

Map? What map? And Potter had clearly told his friends. He didn't know how he felt about that. But he was amused to hear that he was agonising about their… _ agreement _.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good!” James yelled in an overdramatic, overly British accent. The map flared to life, floating in front of him as what seemed like the blueprint of the castle appeared on the parchment. Severus squinted to see the paper, but all he could make out were small moving dots. 

“Dungeons, no...” the rat said. 

“Not in the great balm or any study rooms either...” added the mutt.

”He doesn’t seem to be anywhere really?” murmured an ignorant James, to which Snape almost laughed out loud <strike> _ (lol) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike>

“Um guys, the Slytherin is right on top of you James,” a sensible Remus pointed out bluntly. 

James blushed, “Say what now?” 

Sirius pointed to the still tree and laughed, “We’ll give you two a minute.”

“What’s this? Wormtail asked, but Sirius only ignored him and dragged the rat away <strike> _ (hate that prat) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike>

“You wouldn’t mind getting down from there, would you? So I can fucking touch your ass you wanker,” James seethed (which wasn’t much use cause Snape could hear him), to which he received no response.

“_ Oh mighty lord defend from your throne! _” James called sarcastically. 

Severus laughed at both comments and climbed nimbly down from the willow, which used a branch to pat him on the head before pushing him towards _ his Gryffindor. _ Whoops wrong words, pushed him towards Potter he corrected. 

“Wow got a real connection with that tree don’t you?” 

“I like to think I’m just naturally charming,” he replied and James muttered, “Can’t argue with that.”

Severus would have turned beet red if he had been any other 16 year old. But through his time spent with his father, he had learnt not to show any emotions. 

<strike> _ (That child abuse is showing). _ </strike>

He just pretended he hadn't heard _ POTTER _ and tried to think of something witty to say. 

"What do you want Potter," he finally settled with, even though it wasn't as sharp and cutting as he would have liked, it was still something. 

"Um, you. I thought we already established this." 

Severus fought back his emotions and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not deaf, you know. I do hear things."

"Is that your way of saying you were eavesdropping?"

"What, no," Severus almost blushed – he had been caught. 

“Anyway, if you were, then you already know what I'm thinking and therefore I don't have to say it. Great talk," James turned and made to walk away before Severus grabbed his sleeve. 

"You don’t get away that easily _ James _. Now tell me what’s really on your mind, and not whatever bullcrap you told your so-called ‘friends’.”

"Um they are my friends, and I'd rather not. Unless you bribed me of course..." Potter trailed off, and Severus almost groaned in defeat.

"I'll fuck you into oblivion if you tell me what your thinking." 

James' eyes widened at his blatantness. 

"Fine. We have a deal."

“I was watching Moony and Padfoot this morning in the great hall...” he paused and Severus nodded his understanding, “And I realised their casual affection was something I craved between us but I know it’ll never happen,” he finished darkly. 

Severus moved closer to him and put a gentle hand on his neck. The Gryffindor stood shocked-still as Severus kissed him gently. James returned the kiss, leaning in with two hands on the Slytherins chest. 

"I want this too James, but can we wait a little longer until the whole Lucius thing blows over?" 

James laughed and agreed reluctantly to wait a couple of weeks before making his relationship public. 

"Come to the dungeons with me James," Severus pulled him along without waiting for a response.

James trailed behind Snape all the way to the statue outside of the Slytherin common room, thinking about what would happen next. When they reached the statue, Snape pushed him back and kissed him roughly. Well, that was unexpected. The statue was digging into his back, but he didn't care. 

As Snap attacked his mouth, he cast a spell to put upwards, so they wouldn't be interrupted. _<strike>(wandlessly and wordlessly whoo)</strike> _James hurried to pull Snape’s shirt over his head so he could get as close to him as possible <strike>_(James has it bad I guess)_</strike>. He also took his own shirt off and grunted with frustration when he realized they weren't fully naked. James pulled Severus back towards him, his nails digging into the Slytherin's back and taking his mouth.

"We couldn't make it into the actual room?" inquired James, breaking away for a second, but he didn’t plan on doing anything to fix the issue. 

Instead, he sank down to his knees and started undoing Severus' pants, fumbling with the zipper a bit; his hands shaking with excitement. He pulled down his pants<strike>_ (and let’s just say Snape was commando for ease of writing purposes)_</strike>, and the Slytherin's cock sprang free. James<strike>_ (who had had sex before this , with, let’s just say, a very pretty Ravenclaw 7th year. It was meaningless sex guys, no need to make a big deal out of it)_ </strike>licked the underside of Veru's (the name seemed to piss him off) dick before taking it slowly into his mouth. Severus shuddered and moved his hands to grip James' head. He ran his hands through his hair and basically took control of the situation, fucking James' mouth thoroughly.

James moaned around Snape’s dick, as it was thrust into his mouth. He had never sucked someone off before, and he made a mental note to do it again sometime. He was undeniably hard and needed something more. He slipped Snape’s dick out of his mouth, and stood up, changing positions so that Severus was the one pinned against the statue. 

"Oh, getting _ feisty _ I see. Just remember who's **REALLY** in charge." 

Snape was panting but James barely heard him. He reached down to take his own pants off, <strike>_ (also conveniently commando)_</strike> and immediately started roughly kissing Snape again. He slowly turned Snape around, waiting for his master’s consent. <strike>_(they don't use condoms but magically don't have STDs lol logic) _</strike>

He lined his dick up with Snape’s hole and thrust in. _<strike>(forget about normal sex logic, this is Jape and jape has no logic)</strike>_. Severus moaned as James plunged into him.

"Potter, what is this?" he asked breathily, and James laughed. 

He bit down on the Slytherin’s shoulder, and Severus shuddered. James reached around Snape’s body and gripped his incredibly hard cock, pumping him as he fucked him from behind. 

"I'm just getting started Veru. You said you'd fuck me into oblivion, and I plan to take you up on that. But not after I've taken you."

"Don't... fucking call me that Potter..." he rasped through gritted teeth, trailing off with a gasp as James drove harshly into him.

"I'll call you whatever I want, I mean I am currently inside you."

James thrust into him again, and Severus yelped as the snake statue behind him smashed into the wall. 

"Holy fuck," James said, stunned <strike>_(plz don’t forget he is still in Sev)._</strike>

"I think that's what did it, yes," Severus replied. 

"My body is not in perfect shape at the moment," he added, looking down at his chest, which was covered in scratches from the stone. 

Coincidentally, James agreed as he looked at Snape’s back, which had nail scratches and bite marks from earlier, plus more than a few hickeys. 

"Can we get away from this mess before people see us please?" said James pulling out of the Slytherin with a groan.

"Funny thing – we can’t get into the Slytherin common room anymore, and our clothes are covered in debris from the statue."

"We could go to the room of requirement?" James suggested, as he was still hard and hadn't had his release yet. (cliche ik but the jape must go on) 

"Accio cloak!" he spelled wandlessly again <strike> _ (cause too much effort otherwise) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike>

"How is a cloak gonna help?"

James smacked Snape’s ass in response <strike>_(dam being dom all of a sudden)_ </strike>and the invisibility cloak came rushing through the air. James caught it and draped it around himself, enjoying the look of astonishment on Snape’s face when his body disappeared. 

"Meet you in the room of requirement in 10 minutes!" James flashed the naked Severus a cheeky grin before he became fully invisible and rushed off to the seventh floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk. What the actual hell have you gotten into this time? I think I've caught you naked this week more than I've ever had sex with the same person," a snarling voice came from behind him.

"That isn't saying much, Luce."

"Would you quit fucking calling me that Severus. I think I just might have to spread that rumour I've been hanging onto," he threatened.

"No Luce you will not spread any rumours about my sexual life is itching to tell everyone about the lake."

"How do you even fucking know that?"

"Just stay away from James and me," he said as he stepped firmly towards Luce.

"Got a soft spot for the Gryffindor?"

"Got a soft spot for men?" Severus countered with a smirk, trailing a finger down Lucius' chest. 

The blond absentmindedly followed his finger with his eyes, before Severus grabbed his dick abruptly. 

Lucius barked before raising his hands in the air in surrender, "This is the last time I see something before I tell people."

Severus squeezed his balls again, "I'll need your cloak."  


[LET’S JUST GO AHEAD AND ASSUME HE TRUDGES THROUGH THE CASTLE AND ONLY GETS CAUGHT BY A 1ST YEAR GIRL, WHO HE OBLIVIATES, BUT NOT BEFORE TAKING THE FLOWERS SHE WAS CARRYING.]

James was waiting outside the doors of the room. <strike>_(assume he already did the whole walking past it three times thing)_</strike> When he heard footsteps, he dropped the cloak, not even caring if it wasn't Snape. Thankfully, it was. He walked around to corner, dressed in nothing but a black cloak. 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You're gonna have to be punished for that little _ stunt _ ," Snape smirked, and James noticed him checking him out<strike>_ (James is getting laid tonight)_</strike>. James dick twitched at Snape’s words, and James couldn't wait any longer, so he pushed the doors of the room open, revealing a plain room decorated in green and silver. There was a double bed and an ominous black cupboard in the corner. 

James sighed. Of course, the room was in Slytherin colours. Had he been thinking about Snape when he created it. He walked into the room, and sat down on the bed, turning to face Snape, who had followed behind him. As soon as they made it close to the bed, Severus pushed him down face-first onto the soft surface. 

He held him down as he said, "You know who I bumped into when you left me?" 

He didn’t wait for a response and said, "Fucking Lucius. I'm not entirely sure if he's stalking us." 

James laughed at that and Severus shed his cloak (without letting him up of course. the flowers are for later). 

"I may have been a little lenient before. But after that fucking disappearing act, I will not be patient anymore." 

They were both still hard from less than 15 minutes ago. Severus slapped James' bare ass in retaliation. 

"Count to ten." 

James knew where this was going. His torso was against the footboard of the bed, his arms folded on the mattress in front of him as he knelt on the floor with his ass out. 

A hard slap came down on his left cheek, and he yelled, "One!" 

"Tell me why I am punishing you," Severus asked. 

"I thought I could be dom!" 

Snape gave a sound of assent before slapping him again. 

"Two!"

The third strike hit at exactly the place the first did and he felt stinging pain. 

"Tell me why I am punishing you, James." 

"That’s three... because I slapped you!"

He felt another slap, this time on his left cheek again. 

"Why am I punishing you?"

"Four. I left you alone."

<strike> _ (I'm not writing these slaps just assume plz for the sake of what little sanity I have left) _ </strike>

"Five. I gave you hickeys."

"Six. Broke the statue."

"Seven. You ran into Lucius."

"Eight. You feel like it."

Snape growled at that and went faster. 

"Ni-ten!"

Snape finally stopped and hoisted James up so that he was fully lying on the bed, stomach against the mattress. His buttcheek was stinging, but he got the feeling that that was the point. 

"Now that you've been punished, it's time to get what you so desperately want," Snape’s voice whispered in his ear, and he shivered as Snape got up. 

He heard the door of the cupboard and was anxiously waiting for whatever Snape would bring back.

James lay face down on the bed, scared that if he rolled over, the marks on his ass would hurt. He tilted his head to see Severus with a silk blindfold and a spreader bar in his hands. 

He ordered James to kneel on the bed, and the Gryffindor complied. Severus attached the bar between his ankles so that he was spread open for his master. 

"The fuck Veru?!" James asked, wiggling his butt in a way that made Severus chuckle. 

He wrapped the blindfold over his eyes, and whispered in his ear, "You wanted me to fuck you into oblivion and that’s exactly what I'm going to do..." 

<strike> _ (once again no lube or condoms) _ </strike>

James shifted, as he felt a warm body come close behind him. He tried and failed to move his legs. Snape sank into him, slow, and filling. He let out a low moan as Snape brushed past his prostate. He desperately wanted to turn his head and watch Snape, but the blindfold prevented that either way. Snape must have noted his futile efforts because James heard the other man chuckle. Snape kept thrusting in and out with minuscule movement, teasing his asshole. It was too slow for him. He tried to buck up, but Snape drew away. 

"If you want me to go faster... you're going to have to beg." 

James let out a groan. He wanted it too desperately though, so he swallowed his pride. 

"Please _ Master _... go faster"

"As you wish." 

"Every movement is more anticipated. Because of the blindfold," James panted breathlessly.

Severus grunted his assent as he continued to plunge into James. He pumped the Gryffindor's dick as he fucked him from behind, James' breathing growing heavy. Severus did not allow him to come yet though, as he had a thought. He accio'd the best one they had in the cupboard. The collar was a thin red leather with gold accents (Snape figured that a Slytherin coloured one wouldn't do James any good). The collar currently had a chain leash attached to it. Snape attached the collar around his neck and mulled slightly making James arch his back. 

"What is this, Veru?" James asked, still blindfolded and trying to push his hips back into Snape's.

"It's a collar. Marking you as _ mine _." 

James relished in the feeling of the leather around his neck <strike> _ (idk how I feel about that sentence) _ </strike> <strike>,</strike> and just groaned, still trying to buck upwards. He almost screamed when Snape’s dick grazed his prostate again. He needed to come, desperately, but Snape hadn't given him permission yet. 

"Come for me," he felt Snape’s breath tickle his ear <strike> _ (disgusting honestly) _ </strike> and came, his orgasm ripping through him. 

He was barely paying attention to Snape, but he heard a shout and felt Snape’s warmth filling him. <strike> _ (Um ew I don't like that but it had to be done) _ </strike>

Snape collapsed on top of him, and he felt him remove the blindfold. He blinked in the sudden light and strained his neck to see the collar.

[FILCH IS PRACTICING HIS BALLROOM DANCING WITH MRS NORRIS]

"Remus John Lupin..." Sirius said getting down on one knee, "will you skip class with me?" he said with a hand offered out, a completely serious (forgive the pun) expression on his face. 

"I don't know Pads, are we really at that stage yet?" he laughed.

"I had the greatest idea Moons, you'll have to trust me," Sirius looked exceptionally happy, so Rem went along with it. 

They skipped the last 2 periods, which just happened to be divination and potions, and Sirius dragged him across the castle to the teacher’s tower. 

"Okay so in the treehouse I found a small parchment that changes with passwords about every 3-4 days. I finally figured out what it is. It's the password for Dumbeldore's office, I'm sure of it. And I checked the map. Dumbledore is away!"

"Hold up Siri, are you sure this isn't a little bit dangerous!? We could get caught!"

"Says the one who suggested we fuck on the roof of the greenhouse..." Sirius winked. 

They were getting a little more adventurous with their place of sex, and the way they did it too.

"Alright fine Pads, we will go into, Dumbledore’s office. But don’t blame me if we get caught this time."

Sirius grinned. He dragged Moony all through the school, and stopped when they got to the stairs of Dumbledore’s office. He pulled Remus towards him, and crushed their lips together. It was lucky that Dumbledore was away on ministry business. He pulled back for a second, to say the password. 

"Dick." 

The phoenix statues that guarded the entrance swivelled to let them past. He moved backwards, onto the stairs, pulling Remus with him. Remus laughed. 

"Dick’s the password?!"

"Well, it is something he likes."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about Dumbledore's dick right now. I want to think about _ yours _."

Sirius grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. They kept stumbling up the stairs, removing bits of clothing along the way, and making out. They pushed open the main door at the top of the stairs, and rushed in, laughing and almost fully naked.  


[DUMBLEDORE GETS A FULL FACE OF ASH AND SOOT, AS FAWKES ‘REBIRTHS’ RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM]  


“There’s a mirror over there James,” Severus pointed out. 

James looked at it and smiled genuinely, “You don’t hate me after all Veru.” 

He said and Severus replied, “and you don’t hate me either.” 

They looked at each other and shared a slow, sweet kiss. 

“Lily said she wanted us to be friends and I think we achieved that Veru.” 

“Oh, James we aren’t friends. If we were friends I couldn’t fuck you...” he said with a laugh. 

Hearing his genuine laugh made James smile, a warm feeling stirring in his chest. As much as he wanted to go for another round, deep inside he knew what Severus needed right now. He took the rare moment to show some tender care, lying down next to him with a hand resting on his bare chest. James felt Severus’ breathing slow down, his tense body relaxing as the two relished a rare silence where they’re alone with each other. Suddenly, Snapes got up and reached for his cloak. James immediately grasped his arm, holding him back.

“Leaving so soon?”

Snape smirked. 

“No, I just…” he paused, “have something for you.”

Then, he stared down at James’ hand and looked back at him in the eyes. Realising that he can’t move until he let go, James laughed nervously and let his hand fall back to his side. James pushed himself up onto his elbows as he watched Snapes’ hand fumble with a pocket inside of the cloak. His hand then retreated with a small bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful, crimson red roses. James was speechless. Never in his whole life had he imagined Snape gifting him a bouquet of roses.

“They reminded me of you,” he smiled, handing him the roses gracefully wrapped in elegant black paper before donning his cloak.

“Um, thanks,” James murmured, still slightly shocked and unsure how to act.

Was this a part of the _ ploy _?

Suddenly, Snape trailed his hand from James’ arm up to the back of his neck before crushing his lips into his. James prepared himself for a harsh, wild kiss but he was surprised by a soft, tender one instead. Then, Snape left with a swish of his cloak and no word of farewell. James just stood frozen to his spot, yearning for an explanation.

What was happening to him?

[THE HOUSE ELVES HAVE A DANCE PARTY]

Remus pushed Sirius against the main desk in the office, grinding lightly onto him. 

"Mm, Moony this was a good idea. I have so many more," Sirius whispered, laughing. 

Remus responded by kneeling down and taking Sirius' dick into his mouth. Sirius moaned, at the wondrous feeling of Remus' mouth around him. He leant back against the desk, pushing some of the crap off, but he didn't care. He just wanted Moony.

"I thought we were going to look at all of Dumbeldore’s collected things around his office," Remus murmured before taking Sirius' dick back into his mouth. 

"I'd much prefer to be looking at you..." Sirius trailed off as Remus scraped his teeth along his dick. 

Sirius arched back and knocked a probably very expensive thing off the desk. 

"Cock," he swore at the loud clattering noise. 

Remus pulled him up and they raced to the indoor balcony where Rem pressed him against the railing, before turning him around and gently thrusting into him. Sirius clutched the railing as Moons pounded into him. The balcony railing creaked, but they didn't hear it through the sounds of their collective moans. Sirius, unable to hold himself together any longer, came when Rem’s dick hit his prostate. <strike> _ (whoops the jizz was probs like a shower down to the main level funny memes) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> Sirius' ass clenched as he released, and that made Remus pound harder, almost ready to come... but then the railing broke and they fell…

Sirius was shocked. He was falling off a balcony, ** _naked_ **. Remus was smart enough and quick enough to cast an impediment jinx over both of them. Their fall to the ground was instantly slowed, and Sirius started worrying about people seeing them. As if reading his mind, Remus cast a disillusionment charm, which was pretty advanced magic, and Sirius would have been impressed if he wasn’t slowly falling off a balcony. 

“Accio broom!" Sirius managed to do one spell, that would hopefully let them continue fucking. 

His broom reached him as they were around roughly the second floor. He mounted it midair_ (<strike>those quidditch skills come thru)</strike> _ and cast the counter curse for the previous jinx that Moony had cast. He flew over to where Remus was still falling, and pulled him on, casting the counter curse again. Remus laughed behind him, and he tried to ignore the extremely uncomfortable feeling of wood chafing his dick (which was only like half hard cause he just fell of a freaking balcony). He zoomed up on his Shooting Star broomstick and arrived at the (now) guilty balcony. He dismounted the broom and turned to Moony. 

"That was quite alarming," he mumbled with a goofy smile on his face afterwards. 

Remus gave him an unimpressed look, but then kissed him. They laughed as they pulled apart. Luckily, everyone was still inside (classes were still on) so they weren't seen falling naked from a balcony. They walked back down to the original floor of the office and gathered their clothes. As he pulled his pants up, Sirius noticed something glinting in the back corner. As he walked over, he saw a golden door. 

"Rem come look at this!" he called and the werewolf hurried over. 

"What have you found Pads?" he stopped as he walked up to the door. 

"Was that there before?" 

"I mean we were a little _ preoccupied _, but dare I say that it wasn't?" 

Sirius reached for the handle, and before Remus could talk some sense into him, he opened it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not posting in ages.

James was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner that evening, joking with Sirius and Remus, <strike> _ (his thoughts occasionally going to Snape duh) _ </strike> when the room went quiet. This was a very rare occurrence, so he looked around to see what had caused it. It appeared to be Dumbledore, who was standing up at the teachers’ table, clearly about to address the crowd. 

“We are installing what the muggles call 'security cameras' around my office. Someone broke in there earlier this afternoon, and we are looking into finding the culprit. If anyone knows anything about this incident, please come forward. That is all." 

Dumbledore sat back down again, and the talking started back up. 

"Oh, shit, Padfoot," Remus whispered, "We're gonna get caught!" 

"Hold up that was you?!" James couldn't believe it. He was so proud.

Sirius grinned, "You'll never guess what we found-"

"Not here, Sirius!" Remus interrupted, "After dinner." 

Sirius rolled his eyes, and that was that. James went back to daydreaming about Snape.

***

Snape looked across the hall vacantly. He was watching James chat with his group, making hollering noise that was audible even over the loud hum of the feasting students. Severus wondered how much money went into feeding the 500 odd people that lived in the castle... plus worker elves etc... Oh and the Kraken that must consume like a wood chipper machine <strike> _ (he had just learnt what that muggle invention did and it seemed perfect for commuting manslaughter...) _ </strike>. Tangent... anyway... Snape’s eyes followed James as he got up onto the table and yelled over to the Hufflepuffs. 

“Hey! Do you twats have any more butter chicken?” Snape smiled remembering after the Room of Requirement shenanigans, the dinner was Indian too. 

He smiled and Lucius walking past him and from behind whispered into his ear, “Thinking about the most beautiful... most wonderful... Potty head?” 

He laughed before Severus reached behind him and grabbed his neck tightly, digging his nails into Lucius’ skin. “What was that **Lucius**?” he threatened. 

He felt the blonde gulp. He let go harshly and the older boy scurried away. James from atop the table made eye contact with him and smirked, checking behind him before backflipping onto the floor again. Severus felt his stomach flutter but it was not from the lack of food…

***

Sirius walked out of the Great hall with Remus and James, silently laughing at what was behind the door, and anticipating James' reaction to the shocking revelation. He made James follow him and Remus until they got to the empty dormitories. Sirius immediately started laughing when the door was shut, relishing in the memories. 

"Okay now you've got me intrigued Padfoot. Why are you laughing." 

"Well we found a door in Dumbledore's office, and I suppose the contents were rather funny," Remus explained after casting an exasperated look at him. 

"It was- it was-" Sirius choked out, laughing too hard. "-it was a sex dungeon thing. It had chains and whips and everything!" 

James looked bewildered and disgusted at the thought of Dumbledore of all people sharing the same kinks as him. 

"It wasn't JUST a sex dungeon, Sirius. It also had a pensive <strike> _ (evidently the memories of him with Grindelwald come through) _ </strike> and something that I think was polyjuice potion and it had a vial of short white blonde hair next to it." 

Sirius was still laughing, even through all the extremely disturbing information about their headmaster.

“Can we go there?” James asked, still wheezing from his constant laughter. 

“Dumb old door is back from wherever he gallivanted off to this time. We will have to wait until he leaves again,” Sirius replied and Remus nodded as they got up to go to their elective classes. 

[THE RAT PLOTS HIS REVENGE FOR JAMES. SNAPE IS DECEIVING HIM AND LURING HIM IN. LITTLE DOES HE KNOW THAT LUCE IS DOING THE SAME THING.]

“Sev Sev Sev Sev Sev! **Veru**!” James yelled and Snape turned at the last one and yelled back 

“What?!” 

“I have some information to share mate,” James whispered to him as he jogged to catch up with the Slytherin.

James was eager to share the hilarious news with Snape. "Make it quick," Snape snapped. 

"Dumbledore has a secret sex dungeon!" 

Snape whipped around in shock, leaning in close to whisper back, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, Veru! Next time Dumbledore goes away, I'll show you… and maybe we can test it out… with lots of cleaning..." 

Severus looked slightly bewildered and mildly intrigued. Another student walked past and they quickly pulled away from each other. 

"I think we are likely to ‘get caught' together here..." James trailed off as Snape interrupted him with a harsh kiss. 

"Meet at the Room in 10," he said with a wink and walked quickly down to the Slytherin dungeons. 

James was left stuttering in the hall before he yelled, "**FUCK THAT GUY!**" 

"Mister Potter, watch your language!" McGonagall shrieked at him as she rounded the corner. 

"20 points from Gryffindor. You should be setting a good example for our young house members Mister Potter." 

"Sorry Professor." 

James hurried away and she tutted, shaking her head at the foolish boy. He rushed to the Room of Requirement, eager to meet with Snape. When he got there, the doors were open, and he cautiously entered, all was the same except the bed was red and gold. The ominous black cupboard was still in a corner. James could see Snape on the other side of the bed, and he almost ran to be closer, but was stopped by Snape’s outstretched hand. James looked curiously to see what Snape was holding; a collar. 

James blushed as Snape attached it around his neck. 

"Lie on the bed." 

James obeyed Snape’s command. He watched as Snape got some rope from the cupboard, and approached him, wrapping it around one of his wrists, tying him to the bedpost. Snape walked over to the other side, tying the other wrist as well. He gave them an experimental tug, and James was left stuck with his arms above his head. Snape waved his wand, the incantation 'iocus' leaving his mouth. His clothes disappeared, making him naked with his hard dick exposed. Snape crawled onto the bed, straddling him, the rough material of his jeans creating friction against his cock. Severus pressed a rough kiss to his lips, and then moved back so that he could hoist James' legs up, resting them on his shoulders. 

"Remember the rule – you can't come until I say you can." 

James nodded, and Snape reached forward, taking James, dick inside his mouth, running his tongue against it. James bit back a moan, as Snape continued the amazing blow job. Snape slipped James' dick out of his mouth, and James let out a slight groan. James bucked his hips, straining to follow Severus' mouth as it moves away. . 

“So desperate for my mouth on your cock aren’t you James...” Snape mocked before ordering him to be quiet. 

“Next time you make a sound I will gag you." 

James nodded and pulled at the bindings trying to get to reach Severus. Snape leant down and licked a trail between the base of James’ dick to his hole. James shuddered but managed to bite back his moans. Severus teasingly licked around the hole _ (<strike>surely this shit can’t be hygienic honestly (my excuse is magic get over it lol))</strike> _ before roughly sticking his tone inside. <strike> _ (mostly sure this is how it goes just go along with it I guess) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> James bit his lip in an attempt to muffle any sound but alas still cried out loudly. Severus moved back immediately. 

“Please Master please I didn’t mean it!” James pleaded as he realised his error. 

“Rules are rules, _ Potter _.” 

He moved away and came back with a ball gag. _ (<strike>Perfect moment don’t bully me but the memes)</strike> _

As he slipped it in he said “To bewitch the mind and ensnare your senses...” James groaned and Snape laughed. He moved his head back in between James’ legs and continued with his torture.

James tried to scream around the gag, but it came out muffled. Snape continued licking around James's hole. He wanted to come desperately, but his master hadn't given him permission. Apparently sensing his discomfort, Snape whispered out a single word that gave him release. 

"Come." James came and muffled screams came through the gag. Snape, apparently satisfied, removed James' legs from his shoulders, and moved to one side of the bed, standing up. He appeared to be relishing the sight of James tied up and gagged <strike> _ (hmm idk how I feel about that kinda icky but like such a dom) _ </strike> . Snape brought his hand down, sharply onto James' thigh, slapping him. _ (<strike>ooh James you naughty boy) </strike> _

"That's for making a noise after I told you not too." 

At James' indignant look Snape leant down and kissed him softly.

[ON THE VEIN FROM EARLIER, SIRIUS THOUGHT REMUS' DIMPLES WERE TO DIE FOR, THE WEREWOLF RELUCTANTLY HAD HIS CHEEKS SQUISHED]

"James man, Dumdum has been called to the ministry for defence at a hearing! Which means..." Remus said excitedly. 

"Is it ok with you two if I take it this time? I mean you guys had the whole office to yourselves before..."

"Never!" Sirius laughed, (Remus thought his eyes crinkled adorably when he laughed.) "Of course man, take your man to the sex dungeon." 

James rushed off to find Snape to drag him to Dumb old doors office.

***

James' excitement was short lived as he found Severus alone in a study classroom - almost alone except for Lucius, the slimy git. Severus was having a heated conversation with him as James came up behind him and put his hands over his eyes. 

"Guess who!" he said trying to take HIS Slytherins mind off the blonde. 

"James, what the fuck?"

"Ugh I'll just go if you two just want to fuck," Lucius snarled. 

"How about we cut you a deal man. We know why you've been following us <strike> _ (they don’t it’s manipulation, if y’all have seen Elementary *wink wink*) _ </strike> <strike>,</strike> and we will take an oath not to tell anyone, if you stop it," James brazenly suggested.

"I'll make you a suggestion. You give me one thing I want and I will take your deal."

"Well, what's your price?"

"I want sex. Ever since Marcos leaked that info I literally haven't had any and it’s really getting on my nerves."

"Ooh itty bitty Luce is a wittle bit desperate!" Snape singsonged, grabbing the blond’s jaw, and then stated in a more serious tone, "If you want sex, it'll be on my terms." 

James nodded assent to the idea that Veru was suggesting.

"I've got the perfect place," James remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape, Lucius and James were staking out the entrance to Dumbledore's office, hiding in the conjoining hallway, trying to figure out how to get past the security cameras. James and Lucius were both poor sheltered boys and had no experience with muggle technology, so Snape was the one leading the 'heist'. 

"Okay there's two cameras, directly outside of the entrance. We can't use magic or they will set off an alarm directly to Dumbledore." 

James zoomed out to what Snape was saying, in favour of having a 'glaring contest' with Lucius. He wasn't looking forward to sharing Veru, he was only doing this for the deal. But it might not be SO bad. 

"James, Luci - come on!" 

James was jolted out of his glaring contest (he won - but then again that's also what Lucius thought) to the real world. "I found a blind spot on the cameras, I cast a spell so my footsteps will glow for about 30 seconds, so follow, quickly! Step on my footprints exactly." Snape was saying. Snape started slinking against the wall, and James hurried behind him, with Lucius following. They followed Snape all the way to the entrance, where Snape cast a nervous glance at the cameras  <strike> _ (pointing away for convenience) _ </strike> and whispered the password that James had told him. It didn't work. 

"Shit," Snape swore. "We need to guess the password, it's things he likes right?"

"Um, whip, buttplug, gag, Grindelwald!" The door opened on James' last guess, and all three of them stifled a laugh. They followed after Snape, up the stairs into the main office. 

"Okay so Remus said the door was around here," James took charge and moved to a random patch of wall, completely guessing (to look cool in front of Snape obviously). 

He let out a startled gasp as he fell backwards, apparently finding the right place. Lucius snickered, and Snape let out a rare smile. The door to the sex dungeon was open, and James was ready to explore it with his Master. As they entered the dungeon, Severus grabbed James by the collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Lucius coughed and they turned to him. 

“Surely a little kissing is not a problem, you’ve seen us naked so many times mate,” Severus pressed the question as he moved further into the dungeon. 

They laughed as they saw a black bed  _ (<strike>you may ask what kind of bed. Well, I can say for certain that it isn’t a single bed. It is more of a double king bed (they massive) so just chill Dumbledore’s got kink down pat at least) </strike> _ with silver highlighting throughout the room. In one corner opposite them there was a sex swing  _ (<strike>mildly not sure how they work but thought I’d include one anyway)</strike> _ and in the other there was a large Lovesac  _ (<strike>a brand of bean bags I think)</strike>. _ On the long wall to their left there were shelves filled with dildos, whips, paddles, crops, canes, candles, collars, leather paraphernalia, masks, gags and blindfolds, rope  <strike> _ (look I’m running out of ideas give me a break you get the picture) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> In the left corner closest to them there was a pensieve and a vast array of vials (memories). 

“Holy smokes.” said Lucius. The other two were even more impressed  <strike> _ (and they knew what to expect) _ </strike> . As they walked down the stairs into the main room, they laughed and Severus pushed Lucius onto the bed. 

“You know you wanker, I’ve always wanted to fuck you. Never really liked you but you’re a pretty face,” Severus said,  _ (<strike>the blond was in shock)</strike> _ and wrapped a strand of long blonde hair around his hand. 

He tugged, bringing Lucius out of his thoughts. Severus kissed him, and he bit the older man’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Lucius only groaned and bucked his hips further into the other Slytherins. At that movement, Severus got up and walked over to James. Severus grabbed James' chin, harshly kissing him, guiding him over to the bed where Lucius was lying. Snape pushed James backwards onto the bed, muttering the incantation  _ 'iocus' _ . All three of them found themselves naked, and their erections were clearly visible  <strike> _ (sigh) _ </strike> <strike>.</strike>

Snape walked over to the shelves  <strike> _ (the ones covered in kinky shit duh) _ </strike> and grabbed a whip and a buttplug. He cast a LOT of cleaning charms on them  _ (<strike>don't wanna get that Dumb old door std/sex juice)</strike> _ and walked back to the bed, and the waiting Lucius and James. Severus approached James and gestured for him to turn over. He slipped the buttplug inside James' awaiting hole.  _ (<strike>this logic doesn't work like where's the lube at but whatever)</strike> _ As Veru cast a spell the buttplug began vibrating and James' eyes fluttered in pleasure, moaning face down into a pillow. Severus smirked and crawled onto the bed, approaching Lucius.

Severus pushed a sitting Lucius onto his back and ordered James to watch as he savagely kissed the blonde. Lucius groaned and James watched as he scraped his fingernails along Sev’s chest. James crawled closer to them and the plug in his ass vibrated so much harder that it knocked him off his hands and knees. Severus smirked and pulled him toward them, James ending up in between Veru’s legs. Lucius scraped his neck and shoulder with his teeth from behind and sucked, hard enough to leave a hickey. James wondered for about a second if it’d be visible but quickly dismissed that thought as Severus kissed him. James moaned from the sensation of being kissed and 'fucked' at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucius watching them. With a second of hesitation, he reached his hand out and grabbed Lucius’ dick. Severus broke away from their kiss, and reached down to grab his own dick.  <strike> _ (as in Snape’s gonna get off watching James and Lucius I guess... mildly confusing sorry) _ .  </strike>

James turned to fully face Lucius, and started moving his hand, relishing making the blond male come undone. Lucius' eyes fluttered shut, out and James almost jumped when he felt a hand grab his butt. The buttplug was still vibrating, and he tried to concentrate on Lucius' dick  _ (<strike>Lucius is close to coming what bad stamina</strike>) _ , but couldn't help focusing on the dick like object in his ass. His hand stopped moving, and Lucius shifted to scrutinise him. 

"Hmm you should be punished for stopping..." a whisper came in his ear, from Severus. Severus sent the buzzing to a whole new level as he got up from the bed and walked to the wall. He picked up a riding crop and stalked back to the bed. 

“Lucius, tell this naughty boy what he did wrong,” Snape commanded. 

The blonde replied quickly, “He stopped touching my dick.” 

Severus nodded, “And why are you being punished, James?” 

“Because I didn’t follow your commands, Master,” James replied. 

“Wow, you two have a good thing going,” commented a pretty flustered Lucius. 

“James, on your hands and knees on the floor. Now.” 

James stepped off the bed and onto the floor before pausing and looking him in the eyes, for what Snape considered too fucking long. 

“Disobedient boy,” he chastised and grabbed James’ hair pushing him to the ground. 

James got the gist of the command and turned so his ass was facing the Slytherin. Snape clipped a leash to the collar he was still wearing. Severus wrapped the end of the leash around his hand, it would be useful later. He smacked the riding crop against James' ass, relishing the quiet moan that James made. 

"You're gonna be quiet now," Severus ordered, and slapped James again. 

He could see Lucius watching with intrigue, and offered the riding crop to him, who took it and came over to stand where Severus was. He was mildly worried about Lucius going too far, as he didn't like James, but decided to trust him. Lucius slapped the riding crop against James, who has far as Severus could see, was getting increasingly harder from the movements of the plug in his ass and the crop.  _ (<strike>lolololololololol dead)</strike> _

After a few more whacks from Lucius, Severus signalled that it was enough, and pulled on the leash that he was still holding, roughly guiding James to the shelf (being sure not to strangle him). He tied the end of the leash to the shelf  _ (<strike>after shortening it a bit I guess)</strike> _ and pressed a chaste kiss to James' lips before reaching up, grabbing a gag (and like a hundred cleaning charms) and gagging James.  _ (<strike>no real purpose just for the kinks...)</strike> _ He kissed James cheek  _ (<strike>aw</strike>) _ and stood up. 

"If you can't be trusted to participate, then you'll just have to watch," James nodded mournfully and Severus walked over to Lucius.

Severus pushed Lucius onto the bed and started stroking his dick. Lucius was pretty much hard as fuck, and it didn’t take long for him to come. Severus moved away from a panting Lucius and back to his boyfriend. He untied the leash and led the crawling Gryffindor back to the bed. 

As the gag was removed James said a short, “Thank you, Master,” through his pants. 

Snape pushed him onto his stomach, and after removing the butt plug, took him harshly. 

The Gryffindor gasped, “You’re filling me with such comfort,” and Sev laughed at his gall.

James moaned as Severus pounded into him, it was so much better than a simple buttplug. Snape reached down and kissed James' shoulder.  _ (<strike>so sweet guys</strike>)  _

Severus whispered a single word into James' ear; " _ Come _ ." 

James groaned as he saw stars, and he could feel Veru coming as well. When they were both finished, Severus pulled out and collapsed on top of James and rolled over so that they were lying next to each other. James twisted to face Severus and kissed him passionately, drawing a few moans from the usually reserved Slytherin. When James pulled back, he whispered three simple words without thinking. 

"I love you."

Severus smiled, and kissed him again, setting his mind at ease, "I love you too." 

James was about to lean in for another kiss when he felt someone punch his shoulder. He looked up, confused and saw Lucius glaring at him from the other side of Severus. He made to get up, but he winced and fell back. Severus spun angrily around to face Lucius. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is finally here! Sorry for the wait but hopefully the drama makes up for it!

"What the fuck was that," he hissed in a viciously low voice, anger rolling off him in waves.

Lucius looked surprised to be called out, and he opened his mouth to defend himself but was hit with the body lock jinx. Severus had wandlessly used Petrificus Totalas on Lucius to defend him.

James and Veru sat in stunned silence for what felt like an age, before a twitching in Lucius' hand brought them out of it. 

"Shit Shit Shit, James we have to go!" Veru yelled, his natural calm façade shattered as he scrambled to grab his wand from the bench. He cast the spell to reclothe them, his voice trembling as he grabbed James' wrist. Just as they made it to the door, it opened to reveal Wormtail. 

"Hey man can you help us get out of here?" James asked with an impenetrable air of control, as if nothing had just happened between them; that they weren’t in a rush to leave before getting caught. 

"Dear James, Prongs, I'm so sorry." 

Wormtail sighed and raised his wand. 

"Wait, wait!" Veru cried and Wormtail <strike>(</strike> <strike> _ the fucking rat ugh) _ </strike> whipped his gaze to the Slytherin and spat, "I'll deal with you later."

"Peter? What the hell are you doing!" James cried out, shocked by Wormtail's actions.

"I'm doing what's best for you! You can't keep having an affair with a Slytherin!"

"How did you even know about it?! And it's not an affair! I love him." 

James felt Serverus' hand move to interlace their fingers with a squeeze of reassurance, and he felt giddy in love for a few seconds. 

"I cast a tracking spell on you, when you first kissed Snape in the common room. I followed you everywhere, and saw the treachery you were committing. It was for your own good. And you don't love him, he's tricking you! Can't you see that?! You're falling into his trap." 

"You've been spying on me!? What?!" 

"I wanted to help you! You're such good friends with Sirius and Remus, I wanted to do my own part and keep you safe."

"That doesn't sound very friend-like." Severus scoffed. 

"And how would you know, you don't have any!" 

"He's got me." 

"No he doesn't! How many times do I have to tell you, it's not real! And even if it was, he's dangerous. He does dark magic with Avery at night!"

"I haven't done that since fifth year!" Severus barked, keen on defending himself; pushing James slightly behind him, almost as if to protect him. 

"Protego sempiternis!" Veru cast the protecting enchantment around them both, the magic seeping into their skin. 

Wormtail grinned, "That spell has its limits."

“Wormtail please quit being cryptic!” James was starting to get worried. 

The barely concealed threats to Veru were a concern. Wormtail's hand tightened almost imperceptibly around his wand and James shifted his feet into a fighting stance. 

“You’ll understand someday James. It’s for your own good.” 

“Wormtail, Veru isn’t a bad man. Please rethink whatever this is and let us leave.“ James stated bluntly and took a look at Sev, silently trying to communicate that they needed to leave. 

As James stepped forward, Wormtail raised his wand higher, holding his arm straighter, his face twisting. He brandished his arm and started to speak but was cut off by the cry of Lucius.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME SEVERUS?" Lucius roared. 

Severus whipped his head around, and snarled at the blond bitch. Wormtail took this as a moment of weakness, and cast a spell that struck Veru in the chest.

A rare moment of silence as all eyes were on Snape, his body dropping to the ground with an ugly thud.

"PETER! WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" James screamed as he crouched down and tried 'renervate' on him, which failed. 

While James was distracted, Wormtail raised his wand to cast the same spell upon him, but Lucius got in the way. 

"I want to do it. He's corrupted Severus, and made him-" Lucius shivered, "-a Gryffindor." 

"No one is doing anything else!" James yelled. 

"What you've done is bad enough, maybe I can undo it, but you will NOT do it to me as well." 

"That's what you think, Potter," Lucius sneered, shooting the spell at him with a malicious grin on his face. 

"Obliviate."

James barely had time to duck and the spell hit him, and his world blurred before fading into darkness. 

James’ eyes closed on their own and what looked like bright spells flickered before his eyes as his mind replayed his most recent confession to Veru. 

_ ‘I love you...’ _

The light glowed again and he was talking to Sirius and Remus about Snape... their moment in the Room of Requirement went flashing past and he was yelling at Veru in the grounds, Lily storming away. His love for his Veru was being replaced with pure anger, rage and hatred. 

They lay atop the shrieking shack in the thick snow. Breathless moments outside the Slytherin dorms room. And that fateful kiss in the Gryffindor common room... his recent feelings swirled around him, engulfing him in love, care, longing, happiness... mutating into resentment and bitter loathing. Those few clandestine moments with Veru were ebbing away as he drowned in hopelessness as his happiness receded into... oblivion.


	11. Epilogue

Harry took a deep breath before pressing his face into the cool substance filling the pensive. All he wanted was to see Snape's memories, and it was too tempting not to look. Snape would be back to continue the occulamy 'lesson' soon, but he still had time to explore Snape's past. 

*

_ "Come on Severus, it'll be fun!" a red haired girl laughed, pulling a greasy haired Snape along. _

_ "Really Lily? An evening with a bunch of Gryffindors?! I could not think of a worse way to spend time."  _

Lily? As in his mother? Snape and his mother had been friends? Oh god. Harry continued watching with a slightly disturbed expression on his face as his mum dragged Snape up to the Gryffindor tower and let him in. 

_ "You alright over there Moony?" A shaggy haired boy called out across a small circle of boys in the common room.  _

Harry watched as presumably a young Sirius and Lupin went up in the dorms together, to play seven minutes in heaven. Holy shit, Sirius and Lupin were a couple? That actually made sense. How had he not noticed before?

By the time Harry had gotten over this fact, a strange fog had settled over the scene. No one else seemed to notice it, so it clearly wasn't meant to be there. He stepped further into the fog, and was immediately overwhelmed with slightly disturbing images. 

_ Someone who looked exactly like himself kissing Snape. Them having sex in a corridor.. His...father? Resting his head on Snape's chest in the snow... a scene in a study room... stuck in a storeroom... sneaking into Dumbledore's office with a longer haired version of his boyfriend... _ oh god he didn't want to see anything anymore. The knowledge that Snape and his father had been dating was horrible enough, he didn’t want to  _ see  _ it. Just as he closed his eyes amongst all those disturbing images, he heard a sniffle from behind him. Harry whipped his head around, and was embarrassed to see a crying Snape, the real one, not a memory. 

*

Harry looked blankly at his Professor for a moment, his mind reeling. Snape, that slimy git and... his dad?! 

Harry choked on air and Snape's gaze shot up to meet his own. Except it wasn’t cold and calculating anymore. His eyes looked sad, conveying a sense of longing, and for the briefest of moments, Snape seemed… human. A split second later, Snapes walls came crashing back, down, his eyes had returned to their usual harsh state.

Snape blinked before speaking in a very quiet voice, “get out Potter”, his voice now a low snarl. “Now.” Harry scrambled up, grabbing his bag and scrambling for the door, looking back one more time.

Snape sat, head resting on knees up in front of him, sobbing, heart wrenching cries of pain resonated and echoed in the room. 

“Oh god... James.” He whispered to the unresponsive room, as the cold claw that had grasped Snape’s heart was released, for the very first time that he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was a rollercoaster.


End file.
